New Houses and Shifting Tides
by KaiaLuna
Summary: Starts relaxed and fun, all romance but plans to go darker as the war comes into play. Rated M for VERY good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not the author of Harry Potter, just taking the characters out to play. Please note this is rated M for a reason, there will be lemons and in later chapters will have some dark themes. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

"What's going on?" Hermione asks gently as she sits next to her best friends in the library of Grimmauld Place.

"Fleur and Bill had a fight." Harry whispers back, "Something about some old law."

Ron sighs, "It's an old tradition Bill's agreed to follow a long time ago and Fleur refuses, she says she can live with him not being beautiful anymore and even the little bits of werewolf, she doesn't mind he isn't rich but the rest of us she made pretty clear she doesn't like."

"I know she and Molly had some problems in the start…" Hermione frowned in thought; they had all seemed to be getting along much better since Bill had gotten out of the hospital.

"Yeah, but Fleur still thinks we're all uncuth or uncooped or something."

"Uncouth?" Hermione clarified.

"Yeah, that." Ron nodded. "She didn't realize that the tradition would apply or that Bill would consider following it. I guess it's pretty bad. She was going on about the twins being enough to cover any legal responsibility, she even called them depraved and to let them have at it or whatever. Merlin knows the rumors at Hogwarts during the Triwizard should have given her a clue we might follow some of the old ways but she's all leave it to them and let them live far away from our family."

"What's the tradition?" Harry asked with a frown, "And what does it have to do with the twins?"

"Twins traditionally marry together, actually almost always for identical twins since magically they are seen as part of the same person." Hermione clarified for Harry, "What does the tradition have to do with Bill though?" Hermione puzzled to herself as much as asked Ron, trying to remember anything she'd read on wizarding families and bonding traditions.

"The house wife." Ron shrugged. "Bill and Charlie always knew they'd marry the same witch but Fleur wont have it."

"Wait, what?" Harry startled.

"Bill and Charlie aren't twins." Hermione stated shaking her head as though Ron had forgotten.

"There are six of us Hermione, well five since Fred and George are… well one technically and they share witches, all Hogwarts knows if you date one you date both."

"Yes," Hermione nodded having heard more than one rumor and actually caught more than one witch sandwiched between the two, getting felt up by one while snogging the other.

"With five others, the head of house… Bill" he clarifies, "sets up a new household and he and his brother, Charlie, marry a witch, leaving Percy as heir to dad and me, well I get to do what I want which is the only perk to being the youngest, actually the twins get to do what they want too but have the whole twin share thing."

"They set up a new household?" Hermione frowns, "Percy has his own house."

"Yeah," Ron nodded "but its still the house of Weasley, we might not be aristocrats but we are pureblood and when dad… you know… passes… the head of house will be his heir, which should have been Bill but was passed to Percy since Bill and Charlie will set up their own household."

"What house?"

Ron shrugged, "With those two who knows, the house of dragons or puzzles or puzzled dragons." Ron snorted at his own joking but quickly sobered. "It means that Percy will inherit the Burrow and the family vault, if we were aristocrats he'd inherit the title too and Bill would get a new one but since we aren't the new household thing is mostly just words. Anyways, Fleur just realized marrying Bill is actually marrying Bill and Charlie and she basically called Charlie ugly and dumb and then said the rest of the family was below her or something."

"That's awful."

"She told him since he was bitten by the werewolf he could renounce his place have Charlie set up house with Percy and the twins become the heirs and Bill become part of her family and wouldn't that just be best."

"Renounce his place as a Weasley?" Harry frowned.

"She wants him to declare himself less than human rather than marry Charlie and disown mum and dad and have them disown him."

"She's basically called us all worthless but Charlie…" Ginny sobbed coming into the room. Harry pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "She let Bill put in the request to the ministry and now Bill has to marry or he's out of the family!"

"Which is what she wants?" Harry frowned at Ron in question.

"What happens if they just don't get married at all?" Hermione asked her mind whirling with new information.

"Bill will lose his magic." Ginny sniffled.

"He can't!" Hermione protested, "Magic is part of us!"

"It can be bound." Ron choked out while Ginny cried harder. "It's a very old tradition, well for families with six boys it's a law to expand the wizarding families and some other stuff because of population control, so those that disobey can be bound as little more than squibs and their next eldest brother takes his place. It's traditional if there are four boys or more, two for each house incase one dies. It can be three boys. This many kids is pretty rare." He sighed and waved at himself and Ginny to represent the Weasley kids, "Wizards and witches just don't have multiple kids."

"If Bill's magic is bound he wont be able to have any." Ginny added sniffling again.

They heard more doors slam and Hermione shuddered.

Two days later they sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, at the tail end of an Order meeting, discussing Fleur's leaving for France the day before and the situation this left Bill and Charlie in.

"So Bill and Charlie have to find a witch and get married or Bill's out of the family and a squib?" Professor Sinistra grimaced at the two Weasley boys.

"Fleur was right about me being able to step aside and keep my magic." Bill sighed, "Percy's girlfriend has agreed to marry Charlie and provide him one child as long as the union is completely separate otherwise."

"I can live with that." Charlie shrugged leaning closer to Bill, "If I have too."

"No!" Molly hissed, "I am not losing my son over some trampy French… bitch!"

"Mum!" Ginny gasped.

"Like I said," Arthur sighed, "We need to get the boys married."

"I'm not exactly a catch." Bill reminded them waving at his freshly scared face.

"You're still hot." Ginny told him stubbornly. "You know, for my brother."

"I've been single a while and its not like Bill and I have a line of ex-girl friends we can call up and propose to. They either won't marry him or won't marry me or are already married." Charlie sighed, "I don't like it but Percy might be our only option or he's more than just out of the family mum."

"So we find another witch!" Ginny insisted.

"We're talking about a triad marriage Ginny, who would marry a man she didn't love let alone two? And with a wolf marked wizard." Tonks spoke gently shooting a sympathetic look at Bill, "While I am against prejudice…" Remus took her hand in his.

"We have three days to set the engagement." Bill sighed. "Penelope is being very generous." He leaned a little against Charlie so the brothers looked like they were holding each other up.

"There has to be someone who will marry you." Molly sniffled.

"You're both amazing, lot's of witches should want to!" Ginny huffed angrily.

"I'm a bit old for the two of you but since I prefer the company of Minerva I've never been married and I suppose I'm young enough to still have children." Professor Sinistra offered in a hesitant voice. The Weasley's had always been so good to her, she was over two decades older than the boys but she'd marry them both if there was no other option. The hand of her lover on her knee gave a supportive squeeze under the table, telling her that Minerva understood and agreed, and would probably offer the same if she wasn't past her prime for children. Aurora nearly was herself.

"I'll do it." Katie swallowed, "I'll marry them."

"Katie?" George and Fred stared at their off again, on again girlfriend.

"I've been with you two, and I love you," she hesitated, "Honestly, I kind of thought… one day we'd…" She shook herself, "I'm over seventeen, I can manage a relationship with two wizards, I want lots of kids… they might not be you two but I can do it."

"The triad thing… the witch marries them both and has two kids to one and one to the other." Professor McGonagal explains gently.

"I know." Katie swallows stepping a little away from the twins, "I love the twins enough to do this for their brothers and for the Order. We need Bill with his magic." Fred and George reached out to her but she sent them a sad smile, "There's no one else here who can." They gave weak nods as they looked at their older brothers, they might have been broken up but they had always assumed they'd end up with the beautiful, strong, quidditch loving witch.

"I can." Tonks offered in a wobbly voice squeezing Remus's hand tightly. "Remus and I aren't supposed to be married until next week, I, we could…" She swallowed.

All of the Weasley's were touched by the outpouring of love and support from the witches in the room, all willing to forego the lives they planned and dreamed.

"I'll do it." Hermione surprised herself as much as the rest of the room when she broke the moment of silence that had fallen.

"Hell no!" Ron spat.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked at her Headmaster, "I'm seventeen, so I'm of age, I'm not in love with anybody, I never actually pictured getting married but I love all the Weasley's even if I don't know Bill and Charlie well, I'm certain we'll become friends. I'm not very attractive but there are lust potions and contraceptive potions and I am young enough to have kids and old enough to understand what I'm agreeing to. I suppose if we survive the war I'll want kids. At least they wont be marrying someone in love with their brother, who is already engaged, who prefers women or is maybe a little past having many kids. They also won't be stuck with a wife who will think either of them is less than the good, kind, strong and brave wizards they are." She stated calmly, though inside she was shaking and thought she might have lost her mind.

"We can't let you do that." Arthur shook his head, "Giving up your life." He looked forlornly at his sons.

"It might be a different life than I maybe expected but it's not giving up my life." Hermione protested. "I can do this."

"I don't think you understand triadic marriages Hermione." Professor Sinistra offered gently.

"No, I don't." She agreed. "Good thing I am a very good student."

"It's halfway through your sixth year." Molly protested. "We can't ask you to do this."

"You didn't." Hermione bit back tears, "I'm offering. If they can stand to be married to me, I'll marry them."

"What about school?" Katie asked gently.

Hermione shrugged, "If I learned anything being friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter the last six and a half years, it's that some things are more important than school and to me, this family is one of them. So if being married means I can't go back to Hogwarts after the holidays… well I was mostly bored in class anyways, honestly I'm almost through the years work and extra credit assignments already."

Harry shook his head and chuckled while Ron snorted out a laugh, "Of course you are."

"So it's settled." Dumbledore twinkled at them.

"Not if they don't accept." Hermione finally looked at the two eldest Weasley's, both standing straight and staring at her, expressions unreadable.

They looked at each other and back at her and then around the room before back at each other and finally on her.

"We accept." Charlie nodded.

Bill sighed, "You don't have to do this Hermione. I won't be a squib if Charlie marries Penelope and Percy."

"He'll be married to someone who likes him little more than Fleur did." Ginny snorted.

"Not to mention Percy." Fred shuddered.

"The great git." George scowled.

"You'll be out of the family!" Ginny almost wailed.

"I'll always be your brother Gin." Bill gave her a weak smile.

"I don't understand this law, or triad marriages or anything that's going on really, but I do understand that this is the best option." Hermione spoke up again, "I don't have to do it and you don't either Bill but I've decided I will and Charlie seems to prefer marrying me with you than Penelope with Percy but those are our decisions, you have three days to make yours." With that she turned and left the room. Her whole body was shaking and tears stung her eyes. She didn't make it to her room before they fell. Harry joined her immediately while the others continued to talk. When Ron joined them later it was to tell them Bill had agreed.

Hermione nodded and more tears fell. Ron sat next to her and both boys hugged her, one from either side.

"Thank you Hermione." Ron whispered. Harry just rubbed her back soothingly.

"I had a crush on you." Hermione told Ron after a while.

"I had one on you too." Ron chuckled mirthlessly.

"Are you angry?"

"I'm to grateful not to be losing my brother." Ron admitted. "Besides, you scare me a little sometimes and I annoy you sometimes and we'd drive each other crazy if we ever moved past a little crush."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed with a chuckle. "Probably."

"I'd be the one in the nut house first." Harry agreed.

"Why would you be in a house of nuts?" Ron asked with a frown making them both chuckle.

"It's a muggle saying for a place people who've lost their minds go." Harry explained.

"It's where I might need to be sent." Hermione groaned. "I just offered to marry your brothers."

"And they accepted." Ron sighed.

"You're getting married." Harry agreed.

"To Bill." Ron groaned, "And Charlie."

"Two wizards." Harry looked aghast as the implications hit them all.

Ginny joined them then and flung herself at the older witch sobbing, "You are the best most amazing witch in the universe. The best friend, the best sister I could ever ever ask for!"

"You are the best friend ever." Ron nodded in agreement.

"The best sister." Harry agreed. Both boys joining the hug again and no one mentioned if tears were in all four pairs of eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Molly was the only one up in the kitchen when Hermione descended and the older witch pulled her into a tight hug, "My darling beautiful daughter. You absolute angel, sit down and I'll make us a cup of tea."

"Tha… thank you?" Hermione responded, a bit thrown off balance as she let herself be guided into a chair.

"Two years ago I was horrid to you, I hope I've made it up some and I'll make it up for a long time." Molly told her squeezing her shoulder, "You're a saint Hermione and I couldn't be prouder to have you as a daughter. I hope you know that. I'll do anything and everything I can to make this easier for you and don't worry about the children, we talked all last night and the boys would never dream of taking away anything more than this already must. I'll be there everyday to help with the kids and the boys will take a huge chunk of the responsibility so you can work, no one expects you to have my life unless you decided it was what you wanted. Ginny insisted it wouldn't be. She wants to play quidditch and then be a house mum but you, we all know you're set to do brilliant things." Hermione just sat in stunned silence while Molly set out tea and whisked her wand to start up some breakfast before sitting down beside her and taking her hand, "You have no idea how grateful we all are."

Hermione forced a smile, "I'd do anything to help you. I love all of you so much."

Molly squeezed her hand tighter, "We love you too dear. Very, very much."

The moment was broken as Remus came into the kitchen with Tonks who immediately came over to hug the younger witch, "Thank you."

"For what?" Hermione frowned at her.

"I'd have done it. I'd have married them but…" She looked over at Remus with a smile.

"Oh Tonks." Hermione hugged her, "You and Professor Lupin belong together!"

"Remus." He sighed sitting down and smiling at her, "I'm not your Professor anymore and I think it's time you and I were on more friendly terms." He offered and then sighed a bit, "Bill's mostly the same but he is affected a bit by the moon so if you have any questions or concerns, I am always available to you."

"Me too, well for the wife stuff not the wolf stuff." Tonks offered knocking over a cup as she poured some tea.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions about the boys themselves that I can answer." Molly agreed.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, and both of you." Hermione smiled at them all in gratitude though it wobbled with how overwhelmed she was.

"They must have books on triad marriages in the library upstairs." Remus offered.

"I'll pick some up while I'm checking in at the ministry too." Tonks nodded. "Actually I need to run." She reached over and hugged Hermione again and tripped out of the room in her haste.

"She's taking the last document in." Remus supplied in explanation, pouring himself some tea. "I think no one wanted to much time to second guess everything."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't back out."

"I know." Remus gave her a sad smile.

"What's going to happen?" Hermione forced herself to ask.

"You'll marry them both, sooner than later." Molly sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione, so very, very grateful but also very sorry. This almost never happens and the rules are rather harsh but one family cannot have too much power."

"Tell that to the purebloods." Hermione snorted.

"They never have more than three kids." Remus supplied, "Usually only two if they can manage more than one. These days most are only children due to rising squib and infertility rates."

"It's the houses, not the families that can't be large." Molly supplied.

"I don't think I know about that." Hermione half stated and half asked.

"Did you ever notice the disparage in gender at Hogwarts?" Remus smiled gently at her.

Hermione frowned, "Sorry?"

"In your house, in your year, how many girls are there?"

"Lav, Paravti and I."

"Boys?"

Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville." She listed off

"What about the other years or the other houses?"

Hermione frowned in thought, "There are a lot more boys than girls."

"It's a problem." Remus smiled gently at her. "Wizards out number witches, not just in this house or in Hogwarts, but in all the wizarding nation, to about the same ratio as you find in the Weasley's family if not higher, perhaps more like seven to one."

"It was decided, long ago, that brothers of the same family would take a wife together, twins almost always do unless they are women, it is very rare for females to share one husband, unless, like Minerva and Aurora, they prefer the company of women, then they might still have children but not marry at all. Aurora for example has a son a little older than Bill and Minerva has one the same age as Arthur." Molly explained gently.

"The eldest and his closest brother, either in age or relationship, would share a wife and start a new household while the next would take over as heir to his parents household." Remus continued the explanation. "The ministry will provide a sort of, monetary bonus to help set up the new house. It's a practice not always followed anymore, unless by law it is required, which is if a family has six boys." Remus sighed, "Molly and Arthur, technically, have five as the twins officially count as one."

"Arthur and I wanted a girl so badly." Molly shook her head; "We did this to Bill and Charlie, to you." She took Hermione's hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley." Hermione assured her, squeezing her hand.

"Molly, or mum, when you're ready." Molly frowned, "What about your mum? Both your parents, do muggles have things like this?"

"No!" Hermione snorted out and then sobered looking down at her hands, "My parents…"

"Hermione?" Remus reached over and set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I tried to keep them from learning to much about the war." She sighed, "They were so understanding and open when we found out I was a witch but…" She bit back tears, "In the end it was either magic or them."

"Hermione!" Molly gasped and pulled the young witch into her arms.

Hermione sniffled and hugged her for a minute before pushing back, "It's safer for them anyways. They said they couldn't watch me make the choices I was making with my life. They wanted me to come with them somewhere far from here, from Hogwarts and anything magic, but if I wasn't going to…" Hermione shrugged, "I chose being a witch, helping Harry. Mum cried and cried and dad wrote to ask me if there was anything I could do, being a witch, to make it less painful for her. I told him they could forget they ever had a daughter, after I explained it wasn't a comment out of spite but a genuine offer he accepted. I obliviated them both of all memory of me and they moved to Australia the day before I came here to spend the last week of Christmas break." Hermione sniffled, "Harry and Ron are the only ones that know and they both swore not to tell." She forced a wet smile, "It's not only uncommon but also illegal for muggles to marry more than one person but I don't have anyone to explain it to or to object in either world, I'm just all alone now."

Molly cried and clung to the little witch, "You aren't alone Hermione, you won't ever be, I know I made mistakes in the past but I always liked you and you'll be my daughter and I'll be your mum and you'll never face the world alone or have to choose between magic or Harry and us, or anything else. We'll love you just as the amazing witch you are."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered crying into the older witches shoulder, she'd only let herself cry twice before, over summer when her parents first cast her out and immediately after the spell the week before, both times alone.

Remus had set about finishing breakfast and making more tea, he also kept out any others who'd woken and come down for breakfast, shooing everyone away until Harry protested, loudly, "If Hermione is in there Remus, I'm going in!"

"It's alright." Hermione finally pulled away and wiped her tears. Harry and Ron stormed past Remus and she held out her arms to her friends who both hugged her. "I told Mrs.… Molly," she corrected herself, "About my parents." Her voice was small and wavered with the tears still in her eyes as they comforted her.

Ron looked sheepish when they pulled away and he faced his mum, "She made us promise not to say."

"We wanted to." Harry added, "But she trusts us."

"And she's bloody terrifying when she's mad." Ron added making them all chuckle.

Soon after the twins, who'd already been previously turned away at the kitchen door by Remus, joined them with Ginny and Katie.

Katie hugging the younger witch, "I don't know if I should say this, but thank you." She pulled back with a smile, "I really do love Fred and George, we just, thought there would be time to sow our oats and that before… I mean I always thought it would be them in the end… I'd have… I mean, you're so young and I really could… I would be ok, if you couldn't go through with it."

"Oi!" Fred and George glared at her and then gave Hermione a sad sort of resigned look.

"It's ok Mione"

"We'd give up our Katie"

"For our brothers"

"If you can't do this"

"It was so good"

"Of you to offer"

"But we'd understand"

"If it's to much."

The traded off as they spoke, both looking determined and trying to hide the sadness but she could see the very idea made them heartbroken.

"I'm not changing my mind." Hermione assured them.

"It's done at any rate." Remus sighed, "All the paperwork has gone in."

They all sat to a rather subdued breakfast.

"If you ever want to talk about triads." Katie offered as she hugged the younger witch goodbye giving her a wicked smile as she pulled back. "I've some experience."

"Thanks." Hermione blushed and smiled as the twins pulled Katie back between them.

"She'll get loads more too."

"Pretty soon too."

The twins added with mischievous grins before pulling Hermione between them for a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you." Fred told her sincerely, whispering in her ear.

"Anything you need, ever." George added.

"Not just for Katie." Fred told her, his eyes flicking to the woman he loved.

"For our brothers too." George finished.

Hermione was too choked up to speak so she just nodded and shoved them back towards Katie who led them out of the room.

It was a few hours later; Hermione was curled up with a book on triad marriages, when Bill, Charlie and Arthur returned.

Arthur came over and pulled the girl into a hug, "Thank you." He hugged her tightly, "Molly mentioned… well I'm not really him but I'd be pleased to walk the aisle with you or fulfill any muggle type roll a father might need to for your perfect wedding. You are our daughter now." He kissed her forehead and stepped away, "Ron, Harry, these three need time to talk."

"Hermione?" Harry questioned. From his outburst at Remus this morning to this, he was acting a bit out of character but Hermione couldn't blame him, only love him more for his protective brother stance.

She smiled at him and nodded as Ron shot her a half smile and offered to fetch them tea and snacks. "Thank you." She told them both.

Bill and Charlie just stared at her and she stared back until Kreature popped in with tea and then out again with a huff. The moment broken Hermione sank into her chair with a sigh, "So…"

"You don't have to do this." Bill offered.

"Neither do you." She reminded him gently.

"It's the best option for us." Charlie shrugged, "Doesn't mean it is for you."

"Well I've offered…" Hermione shrugged, "Anyways, Molly said everything went to the ministry this morning so we've committed."

"It's not set until the wedding." Charlie shook his head. "If you want out."

"We'd understand." Hermione shook her head and both wizards moved inside and sat, "Do you have questions?" Bill asked after another long silence.

"A million." Hermione chuckled and lifted the book she'd been looking through from the floor. "It might help to know what you want or expect, then I can research the right things."

"We don't want or expect anything." Charlie insisted.

"We're required to have children. Two to one of us and one the other, it's hoped at least one of the three will be a girl but doesn't have to be."

"It doesn't have to be right away either. We can wait to have kids as long as you want."

"We will have to consummate the union."

"Both unions."

"We also can't put off the wedding long."

"Mum thinks with the world how it is sooner is better even without the timeframe of the binding but we can wait to the last possible day if it's better for you."

"We know this must be overwhelming."

"You can ask us anything and we'll be completely honest."

Hermione nodded slowly and licked her lips, "Why was it so harsh for you if the law is for six sons and the twins are counted as one?"

Bill sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Charlie and I decided when we were younger that we'd do this, the twins could decide to take one wife or each have one if we did."

"We… shared… experiences, in school." Charlie admitted.

"We have since then as well."

"Once I turned seventeen, we put in the paperwork stating we'd separate to a new household with a wife, this guaranteed the rest of our siblings a life they chose."

"It's a tradition starting at families with as few as three boys though four is typical, five almost always follow the tradition and technically we are a six."

"When Bill told me he wanted to marry Fleur, I accepted." Charlie shrugged. "She's beautiful and he loved her and thought I would come to as well."

"I thought Fleur understood." Bill shook his head, "She's part Veela and grew up with purebloods. It's not like we sprung it on…" His voice trailed off.

"A muggleborn." Hermione asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Exactly." Charlie agreed.

"We even talked about it some but I guess she didn't realize it was decided."

"That we'd already committed to the ministry that we'd share."

"Percy can legally take my place but only if I am out of the family, denounced for the werewolf attack. I could live with that if I had too."

"No." Charlie growled.

Hermione sighed, "So Fleur thought it was just an idea you were considering but you'd already committed to the ministry." She steered the conversation back on track.

"Right." Bill nodded, "Not only to the ministry but to my family."

"When Fleur accepted his proposal, she accepted me as well." Charlie cut in again. "When she realized this she, wasn't thrilled."

"Pretentious, lying, judgmental bitch." Bill grumbled, clearly hurt.

"I'm not her cup of tea." Charlie shrugged, trying to play it lightly but clearly hurt as well. "Anyways, she thought it was a suggestion and she could talk him out of it before the wedding but we'd committed to the ministry and he refused to claim his attack made him less than a man and the family refuses to disown him as one unless it's the only thing to save him from being a squib, though I'm still committed so I'd become one unless Percy stepped up and we found a witch to share."

"We have a limited time to file the engagement because Fleur had already let Bill file for an engagement license which alerted the ministry that we were activating the triad agreement and getting married, which gave us six months to complete the bonding. Annulling an engagement is a breach of contract to the triad, if a marriage license isn't applied for within a week of its activation…" Charlie gave his brother a broken look.

"Which brings us to the meeting and to you." Bill supplied, getting them back on track.

"Right." Hermione nodded. "Ok."

"We really are both grateful you'd consider this." Charlie offered with a weak smile.

"So when do we have to get married?"

"When you're ready, we can wait to the last possible legal moment if you like."

"How long is that?"

"Six months."

"Molly thinks sooner is better though?" They both hesitated but nodded. "How soon?"

"School holidays are over in five days?" Bill confirmed. Hermione nodded biting her lip. "Then four days."

"So the others can be there and so it's settled and safe. No time for rumors, unwanted guests or other problems." Charlie confirmed.

"Ok." Hermione was stunned, her mind actually blank as she stared at them and nodded. "Ok."

"We can wait." Bill reminded her.

"All six months." Charlie confirmed.

Hermione shook her head, "No, no. It's fine. Five days. Five days. Ok." Both men seemed hesitant and Hermione finally snapped out of her daze, "Five days." She told them sternly.

"Five days." They agreed with nods.

"What do I need to know?" She asked them lifting the book she still held to emphasize her point.

"The binding will be traditional triad at its core but we can add some more modern and muggle elements." Bill sat back and Charlie leaned on the arm of the chair where his brother sat, letting Bill take the lead. "The traditional bonds required are fidelitas et familia."

"Fidelity and Family?"

"We will be faithful to our family." Bill nodded. "Sexually as well as in other ways."

"To honor, respect and protect." Charlie agreed.

"Witches, wives and mothers, are cherished. They are as you might have noticed with our mum, the center of the family."

"They rule the roost." Charlie added helpfully. Bill nodded with his own half smile as he thought of his mother.

"Family comes above everything else." Bill continued, "Because there aren't as many witches as wizards, the women are specially cherished."

"That doesn't mean we expect you to be happy the way mum is." Charlie added at her frown, "A witches mind, body and soul are cherished. Her happiness is important, it's the most important thing, an unhappy wife and mother means an unhappy household."

"We don't really know anything about muggle marriage so it's sort of hard to determine what you need to know." Bill frowned. "With the triad, the basic difference is that you have two husbands but we don't have to share you. Everything is, well however you are most comfortable, Charlie and I will adapt, we'll make this as easy for you as we can."

"Sorry?" Hermione shook her head, "I'm a bit confused, what do you mean about not sharing?"

"Bill and I… we've _shared_ witches in the past." Charlie tried to explain, "We don't expect you to be ok with that, we didn't expect Fleur to be ok with that and like we would have come to an agreement with Penelope and Percy, we're happy to come to one with you."

"You can be essentially married to one of us and just, mother, a child for the other."

"You can split your time married to one of us at a time."

"You can mother kids and leave them with us to go live your own life."

"Basically we'll do anything, live any way to give you the happiest life we can."

"You don't have to be with us the way Katie is with the twins, is what we mean." Bill finally concluded.

"You don't have to give up your life or dreams to do this for us." Charlie added softly.

"The only things we don't have options on are that I have to father two and Charlie one child by you, or him two and I one. We have to be married in the next six months and our marriage has to be consummated, yours and mine and yours with Charlie, within twenty-four hours of the binding ceremony."

"Right." Hermione nodded. "Ok."

"Hermione." Bill caught her attention, "Charlie and I really will make this as easy for you as we can, I know its not what you wanted for your life, being tied to us, having our kids but we wont make you give up any part of your life that we don't have too."

She gave them a weak smile, "It'll be ok. I just, can I have some time alone, to think? Maybe you could get Molly started on whatever we need for the ceremony?"

"Of course." Charlie nodded and stood.

"We really are grateful Hermione." Bill gave her a weak smile back.

"We'll make this ok for you." Charlie agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie slipped into the room a little while later, "Thought you might need a woman to talk to."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her just noticing Ron and Harry had returned and were playing chess near her. "Thanks."

"Come on Ron." Harry sent her a smile and tugged his friend out the room, "You were trouncing me anyways."

"It's overwhelming." Hermione told Katie.

"I know and we've never really been friends so you might not want to talk with me but…"

"I appreciate it." Hermione smiled at her and frowned down at the book she was looking through. "Books aren't really helping me for once."

"Let me help."

"There are all kinds of triads, Bill and Charlie tried to explain some of it to me, how I wont have to change who I am or give up to much of my life. I'm too young for kids and with the war… but I suppose we should have them sooner than later so the boys are free of me. I don't see anything about unbonding or custody of the kids or what will be required in our bonds, I mean they told me the minimum required for a traditional bond but that we could add and I'm not sure where we'd start."

"Unbonding?" Katie asked, "Custody?"

"Yeah, you know, after I have their kids and we get divorced."

Katie shook her head and pulled Hermione's hand into her lap, "There is no unbonding Hermione. If you do this, if you marry them, it's for life."

"Life?" Hermione whispered, eyes wide, she shook her head, "But, they said, they said I wouldn't have to give up my life for this. We'd just, meet the requirements and… and… and…"

Katie squeezed her hand; "It's ok if you want to back out. I can do it."

Hermione licked her lips but finally shook her head, "So it's forever, we'll be married but I mean…"

"The marriage, it has to be consummated Hermione. Even if you wait to have kids, you do have to… to be with them, physically." Katie smiled and gave her hand another squeeze, "You don't have to be with them both at the same time, I highly recommend it," She chuckled, "but it's ok if you take turns, one can wait or leave and meet with you later, whatever you're comfortable with."

"I know, but I mean, after that."

"After that… you'll be married to them, not like muggle marriage but the no divorce extremely hard to annul kind."

"Wizards can get annulments?"

"If the wedding or in your case triad, isn't consummated in twenty four hours, if the situation is deemed life threatening to either party or if one is sentenced to life in Azkaban. There are separations but, annulments are rare and there is no divorce."

Hermione frowned, "Are you muggleborn?"

"Half blood." Katie smiled warmly, "I really can answer a lot of your questions though, about being with two men, about the differences between wizard bonds and muggle weddings."

"Would you really have married them?"

"Yes."

"You love Fred and George though."

"That's why I would have done it." Katie smiled gently at her. "Family is everything to a wizard. My grandparents taught me about my father's world but my mother raised me in this one after he died when I was three, so I understand some things about it a lot more than I do the muggle beliefs, about love and sex and family. I know it must be a difficult idea to process, being married to two men, two brothers since it is so taboo in the muggle world, but in this one its not only normal but considered beautiful and good. A triad is a special thing and a witch in one is respected and cherished."

"So there's no divorce, they can never marry a witch they love?"

"They'll learn to love you."

"What if they get another witch pregnant? Would we raise the baby? Would the other witch? What happens to me and my kids, I mean if I'm forced to have them… I can't raise kids alone." Hermione shook her head, "I never even had siblings or baby sat."

"Fidelity." Katie reminded her gently with another squeeze to her hand, making Hermione frown at her. "One of the bonds, it's fidelity Hermione, one part, one huge part is that they wont have another witches children, they wont… be with another witch… even if they didn't like you… they couldn't" Katie was blushing and gave a little chuckle, "rise to the occasion for another witch."

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"Muggles have war crimes right, one of them… some women…" Hermione nodded that she caught Katie's meaning, "That kind of sexual assault," Katie forced herself to say, "It didn't happen in our wars, couldn't happen, the men were mostly married and couldn't… with someone else unless their wife was… with them on it… there's also a very old magic that protects women, we're… cherished." Katie supplied trying to come up with a way to explain it, "Women, witches, well we have a lot more rights than our muggle counter parts. The magic protects us from… that and with the bonding, it ties us, our bodies and souls and magic. A wizard who treats his wife poorly is, he's the lowest form of wizard. One who seeks a bed elsewhere… well he can't, he's promised himself to his wife, completely. He can only take another woman if it's what his wife desires though most witches who desire other women take lovers and not a husband… if you, well if you desire a woman, I'm sure… I don't think Charlie or Bill would deny you that, or anything for that matter. What you're doing for them, for the whole family, for me even, it's truly amazing of you."

"I don't, I'm not…" Hermione shook her head, "I don't feel attracted to women that way."

"Ok." Katie smiled at her and then frowned, "There isn't, I mean is there, another boy?" At Hermione's headshake Katie sighs in relief and then gives her a sympathetic look, "Once you are bound to them… you wont be able to conceive, except for them."

"So basically, we can't have sex with anyone but each other for all the rest of our lives?"

"Well, you can, physically, unlike them, but it's... against the vow you'll make."

"Right." Hermione nodded, trying to comprehend everything from a scholar's point of view and distance herself from it, otherwise it was just to overwhelming.

"It's not too late."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." Hermione groaned. "It is to late, I'm committed… unless they want out. Maybe they'd rather be with Penelope or you."

"Charlie would seriously question giving up his magic rather than share a wife with Percy the rest of his life, not to mention he can't really stand Penelope." Katie shook her head laughing and then bit her lip, "I'd do it, they'd hate doing it to the twins but Fred and George will fall in love again, maybe we won't even end up together, just because we always thought we would doesn't mean it will happen, we all kind of figured you and Ron might happen one day and no one would have thought we'd be here. The future is always uncertain and I wouldn't hate it, really Hermione, no one would blame you if this was to much."

"No, I'm not, I mean, no, I said I'd do it and I will… I just, I feel bad they'll be stuck with me, Bill was just with Fleur, they thought they'd have her forever and instead they have… me."

"You are brave and good and so brilliant. You're pretty and kind and everything a young witch should be. Hermione they'd be proud to be marrying you if they didn't feel so bad about practically forcing you to it."

"They didn't force me. I offered."

"Yeah," Katie agreed, "But you didn't really know what you were getting yourself into did you."

"Not really no." Hermione agreed chuckling with the older witch, then she sighed, "But I'm still going to go through with it."

"I know." Katie pulled her into a hug, "Brave and noble Gryffindor that you are."

Hermione hugged her back and then pulled away, "I'll be married in five days."

Katie nodded, "They'll do everything in their power to make you happy."

"Right." Hermione nodded and licked her lips, "Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a virgin."

Katie laughed and shook her head and hugged her, "Crash course in sex?" She offered pulling the abandoned book from Hermione's lap and tossing it on the floor, "This is better coming from me than a book so no shyness, you ask anything. At this point, my on-off again relationship with the twins is heading to permanently on and I'm so grateful to you that I'll give you details on their size and position preference if it'll help you be ok with all this mess."

"Please don't." Hermione blushed crimson while Katie laughed again but quickly gathered herself as she saw just how uncomfortable the younger witch was.

"How far…"

"Kissing." Hermione admitted bright red.

"Ok, books it is." Katie nodded, "I'll just pop home and get you a couple steamy novels, don't skip the sex bits… maybe skip _to_ the sex bits and then tomorrow or the next day we can talk but I promise you, whatever you do, they'll be happy with it… unless you lay there like a dead fish, no man likes that but any type of encouragement or sign that you enjoy something is very good. Ask lot's of questions and speak up if they do something you like or don't like or are nervous about, their pleasure will be your pleasure so remember that and don't be embarrassed about anything." Katie got up and tugged Hermione to her feet, "I'll go get the books now, you go spend some time getting to know Bill and Charlie, it'll help if they aren't virtual strangers."

Katie ushered her out the door, "I know you think you need time to think and process but you need time to get to know them too and its in short supply if you'll be married to them in five days… not even five days, you'll be their wife in five days which means you'll be married in four and today is almost over so really its three and a half."

Hermione was on the verge of a panic attack when they entered the kitchen and Katie nudged her to the table, "Start easy with the siblings, they'll tell you stories and then Bill and Charlie can take you on a date tonight. Fred go tell your brothers they're taking her out tonight, George I need a daydream charm from the shop, two or three actually. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron, you start telling Hermione every goofy, off the wall, will embarrass them silly story you can think of from diapers until now. Harry… well I'm sure she'll need you to just be here with her and don't let her off on her own to wallow in books. I'll be back in an hour or so." Katie sent Hermione a small smile, "We have three days to plan your dream wedding and get you, if not thrilled then something more than resigned and terrified, let's aim for nervous and optimistic shall we? Ok, back soon." Katie grabbed George and tugged him out the room stopping to kiss Fred's cheek before disappearing to find the floo.

Hermione glanced nervously around the room, "Yeah, she's good at taking charge." Fred grinned and chuckled, "Keeps us in line." He waggled his eyebrows at Hermione making her giggle and headed out to find his brothers while Harry reached over and took her hand.

"So…" Ron frowned and picked apart a muffin, shoving a large bite in his mouth.

"There was this one time, when I was little, Charlie tricked Percy into wearing a dress." Ginny offered up.

"I think she meant stories to embarrass Bill and Charlie." Harry offered with a shake of his head as he bit back a laugh.

Ginny bit her lip with a thoughtful frown, "Fred and George once got Bill with an experiment that grew his hair out and gave him earrings… he kept the hair… and later got the earring… I guess it's not embarrassing, they meant to make him look like a girl, he was in seventh year and all the girls thought he looked dashing."

"Charlie's got a scar from when a garden gnome bit his bare ass when he was sleep walking buck naked one summer as a toddler."

"Bill hexed Fred when he put a spider in my bed as a prank and I cried." Ron supplied.

"Charlie taught me the bat bogey hex when I was nine." Ginny grinned.

Once the gate had opened more stories came easier, Percy even added a couple when he showed up and then the twins when they came back as well and Molly had a few from when they were babies, some were funny, some sweet and all of them filled with the love and admiration of their family.

"How about you?" Charlie's voice startled Hermione and she jerked around to see him and Bill leaning on the wall near the door, "Do we get to hear any of your stories?"

"I…" Hermione bit her lip, "I don't have siblings… I never really had friends… until Harry and Ron." She shrugged and looked down at her fingers as she played with them, "I had books, whole other worlds to escape to where I wasn't strange or different or lonely. I had novels and then school, when I was challenged, when I could learn things…" Hermione bit back tears, "I wasn't lonely or bored or strange. My teachers all liked me and I had lots to do but it was easier for me than other kids so I was younger than the other kids in my class as I moved ahead so much quicker so I suppose even if weird things didn't happen around me I was always too different from my peers." Hermione shrugged, "Weird things did always happen to me though and it was that more than being smart that made people tease me, I think the teasing made the magic accidents worse because I was so upset about being so different." Everyone was just looking at her making her even more uncomfortable so she squared her shoulders and shook out her hair behind her lifting her chin but not meeting any of their eyes, "Anyways I was different, I was a witch and I got my Hogwarts letter and I met Harry and Ron and I'm still smart but they like me just fine, even if I'm not pretty and I like rules and books more than Quidditch and I'd rather be smart than a silly slag."

"You're pretty Mione." Ron protested.

"And brilliant and wonderful." Harry added sternly.

Hermione shot them both wide grins.

"Plus you have a whack load of brothers now." Ginny teased, "Who I'm happy to share, you can even keep Ron and Percy for your own and I'll just have the twins." This made Hermione chuckle and the tension in the room faded as Molly shooed them all out so she could start cooking.

"Hermione." Bill beckoned her over. "We were hoping to take you out to supper."

"Even before Katie insisted we get you out of the house." Charlie winked at her.

Hermione blushed and smiled at them, "Sure."

"Right then," Bill nodded, "We'll be at your door to pick you up at seven?"

"Ok." She nodded.

"Hermione," Charlie hesitated.

"Charlie?"

"Thank you." He offered sincerely. Bill nodded his agreement and they both turned and left the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's get you ready for your date." Ginny grinned grabbing her arm and tugging her up the stairs, Katie was following carrying a bag from WWW.

"What is that?" Hermione asked as Katie set the bag on Hermione's bed.

"A few erotic novels, mostly pretty tame but all with two men and three day dream charms, one for Charlie, one for Bill and one with both." Katie informed her. "They're short, just to get you comfortable with the idea of them in a sexual way, in case you never thought of them like that."

"No." Hermione shook her head with a blush, "I haven't."

"Well they're about to be your husbands so you need to start." Ginny agreed.

"Read one of the books in the tub while Ginny and I pick out an outfit for you tonight." Katie said picking a random book out of the bag and handing it to Hermione before pushing her out the door. "I've already run one and added oils and salts for you."

"And people say I'm bossy." Hermione grumbled making both Katie and Ginny laugh.

The bath was remarkably relaxing, the book… Hermione was flushed and tempted to skip over the naughty parts but read them carefully like Katie had instructed. She tried to imagine herself as the heroine but couldn't quite manage, she also tried to picture Charlie and Bill as the heroes, it was strange until she stopped trying to picture them with her but instead with the heroine in the book. She was enraptured by the book so much she didn't realize how long she was in the tub until a crash downstairs and the scream of Mrs. Black's portrait announced Tonk's arrival. Hermione noted that the water had grown cold and she realized the short naughty book was almost finished so she got out of the tub and toweled off before heading back to her room to find Katie and Ginny laying on the bed chatting.

"You didn't have much." Katie smiled at her.

"You mean she had nothing." Ginny rolled her eyes. "We mix and matched our stuff and just need to fit it to you with a few spells."

Hermione nodded and let them dress her, she hadn't brought many things with her for the short winter holiday, "I'll have to get the rest of my things from Hogwarts."

"Professor M is helping us handle that tomorrow." Katie told her with a warm smile, "Then we meet with Mrs. Weasley and my mum to go over wedding plans, magical and muggle, so we can put together something as close to your dream wedding as we can."

"I never had one." Hermione admitted with a shrug, "I mean, I hoped I'd have one, one day but never really pictured it."

"Well, we can brainstorm all that tomorrow." Ginny assured her, "I certainly have ideas and I know mum will."

"Mum and me too and we'll look at magazines, mum's popped into muggle London to get some and a bridal store in Diagon Alley so we'll have lots to look through and pick what you want."

"What about Bill and Charlie?"

"They want as close to your dream wedding as they can give you." Ginny hugged her and left while Katie took the nervous witch over and sat her on the bed.

"Have you been on a real, not Hogsmeade day date?" Katie asked gently.

Hermione gave her a panicked look, "Yule Ball is the only date type thing I've ever done with a boy."

"It's ok." Katie reassured her. "They'll probably take you to dinner, somewhere quiet so you can talk."

"The three of us?" Hermione tried to picture being on a date with two men.

"It's not anything anyone will think twice about unless it's with admiration, Hermione, I promise you, a triad is a good thing in our world."

"Right." Hermione nodded, her hands shaking and her mind feeling blank.

"Just try to relax and be yourself, Charlie loves dragons but he's really smart and well read in other topics as well, he was a prefect. Bill is an excellent curse breaker, he can talk runes and arithmancy in circles around most wizards. Both are well travelled, intelligent and kind. You'll have lots to talk about, just spend some time and relax, then you can talk about the whole marriage thing." Katie sighed, "The way I see it, you have about three months worth of dates in each night until the wedding, so just relax, be yourself and try not to think to much."

Hermione looked down and saw her hand shaking and began to play with her fingers to stop them. "Katie?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for this… I uh, well I don't really have any girl friends. Ginny I suppose and Luna but we're not close… not like Harry and Ron but I can't really… I mean this…"

"I understand." Katie leaned over and hugged her, "We're friends now Hermione and you can talk to me about anything, we don't have to have any secrets so you just ask me anything ok?"

"Thank you." Hermione whispered again hugging her back as a knock came on the door.

Katie chuckled as she looked at the pale witch and stood up, "Relax and smile, you look beautiful and you'll have a lovely time. Remember start talking to them about anything, traveling, books, classes, runes, Ron getting into trouble at school." This last one made Hermione smile and Katie nodded with a wink before pulling open the door, "You two better have something nice planned." She glared at them with a half smile and flitted out of the room and down the hall.

"You look lovely." Bill told Hermione with a warm smile.

"Very." Charlie agreed, shifting from one foot to another.

The men were clearly nervous which made Hermione feel a bit better, "Thank you, you both look very nice."

"Shall we?" Bill motioned to the door after a slightly awkward silent moment.

"Right." Hermione nodded and played with her fingers as she followed them out. "Um, where are we going?" She asked as they reached the library floo.

"Harry said you'd prefer something casual." Bill told her picking up floo powder.

"Ron told us somewhere a bit quieter since you didn't like to many crowds." Charlie added.

"So we decided on a little out of the way pub."

"It has live music but shouldn't be very busy."

"It's in a little village in Wales."

"You guys talk a bit like the twins." Hermione mused then blushed, "Sorry."

"We're four and six years older than Percy respectively, it's a bit of an age gap for young boys so we were already close and doing our own things when the rest came along."

"He's also the brother we have the least in common with." The boys explained. "He was just the baby."

"As we got older and went to Hogwarts, we still played Quidditch together and by our teens when we started really noticing girls we understood about the law but not about the twins only counting as one person."

"Even once we knew that we just…" Both men shrugged. "We'd always been more than just brothers and we'd shared before and…"

Hermione blushed looking away, "Right, well, it's good, that you're close I mean. Ron doesn't seem as close. I mean, he loves all of you of course."

"Nah, we get it." Charlie waved her off.

"It's like us with Perce. We love him. We just don't have much in common."

"Then came the twins and growing up they were a laugh. Brilliant little buggers."

"Ron wasn't the sister we'd wanted and there was ten and eight years between us and him."

"Gin of course, is the baby sister we all wanted."

"We all love each other but like the twins with each other, the two of us grew up with a different dynamic, more like best friends."

"Friends, brothers and soon to be husbands." Hermione frowned at them.

Charlie laughed, "We'll share a wife but we won't be married to each other."

"Even wizards draw a line at incest." Bill shook his head with a wrinkled nose.

"Well, cousins tend to be ok in the pureblood pool." Charlie added with another chuckle. "Shall we?" He motioned to the fireplace.

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed.

"The place is called The Blue Anchor." Bill told her handing her some floo powder.

Hermione nodded as Charlie stepped in first and called out the destination. Bill motioned her to go next and followed a moment later. The pub looked a bit like a cottage, and was all warm wood and stone, outside the winter blustered but inside was warm and cozy with comfortable mismatched seats and a live band playing one corner. Charlie led them to a quiet table in the corner and a witch brought over tankards of butterbeer and menus.

There was a long awkward silence as they looked at the menus and listened to the music, once they'd ordered Hermione played with her hands again to keep them from shaking with nerves.

"So…" Charlie tried.

Bill chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not usually at a loss for words when out with a pretty witch, not one with half a brain anyways."

"Tell me about it." Charlie agreed and sent Hermione a smile, "It's just a bit odd knowing we're marrying you in a couple days and realized today we don't actually know anything about you besides that you're 'bloody brilliant' and 'bit terrifying' according to Ron."

"Best of the best according to Harry." Bill agreed.

Hermione blushed at them, "Um, well, ok, what would you like to know?"

"Simple stuff." Bill smiled at her, "What's your favorite subject?"

Hermione recalled what Katie had told her and immediately started talking about her classes and the wizards were quick to contribute thoughts on the topics and their experiences in Hogwarts as well as in their jobs. The food came and went and Hermione didn't notice how many mugs of butterbeer they drank as they talked until the music stopped.

"Looks like they're shutting down." Charlie smiled with a nod.

"Oh," Hermione looked out at the dark wintery night, "Have we been here so late?"

"Not really." Bill shrugged and cast a quick tempus, "We should maybe get you back though."

"Right." Hermione smiled at them, nervous again as she remembered this was a date with two men she'd be marrying in only a few days.

"Hermione?" Bill questioned gently.

"We're getting married." She reminded him.

"I know." Bill nodded, his expression soft. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's not to late." Charlie sighed, "You don't have to marry us."

"I know." Hermione nodded and swallowed her throat suddenly dry.

"You will anyways though." Bill sighed, "Harry and Ron told us you wouldn't change your mind no matter how unhappy this might make you."

"I'm not unhappy. Scared maybe, no not scared, nervous I guess, confused, _way_ out of my depth but not unhappy."

"We'll do our best to make sure you are happy." Charlie told her gently.

"We'll do everything in our power to make sure you don't give up any part of your life." Bill added.

"Which reminds us, you don't have to leave school."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Married students aren't accepted at Hogwarts and besides," She bit her lip and blushed, "I really have been a bit bored this year."

"What about next year, your NEWTs." Bill sighed, clenching his hand in a fist under the table and asking himself how they could do this to the beautiful young witch.

"I can't finish at Hogwarts but I can write my NEWTs, I can study all the material on my own, I just need a Professor to sponsor me." Hermione frowned, "Do you think Professor McGonagall will? I can ask Professor Sinistra or Flitwick too, actually I shouldn't think it will be a huge problem to find one of my professors willing to oversee my self study."

"It won't be a problem at all." Charlie agreed, "Bill and I can help you study as well."

"Practical experience will be no problem with us either, we should have most of your subjects covered between us or know someone." Bill agreed.

"Right." Hermione nodded and sent them a smile, determined but warm as well, "So it'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

They took the floo back to Grimmauld Place and found the library dark and cold. Bill immediately lit a fire and Charlie cast a couple wards, "Sit with us a bit longer." Bill motioned to the couch where Hermione had been sitting that morning so she nodded and went to sit.

"We need to talk about the bonding don't we?" Hermione sighed playing with her fingers again.

"The bonding can be whatever you want." Charlie told her firmly, "As long as we include the traditional bonds we can have a muggle wedding or a magical one or a mix. With the time it wont be grand or elegant but we'll do our best to make it anything you dream."

"Katie and your mum are supposed to help me tomorrow." Hermione told them staring down at her fingers.

"We do need to discuss after the bonding." Bill told her gently.

"You mean…" Hermione blushed and waved between them and herself.

"Have you ever…" Charlie asked gently tapering off as she reached a color typically only known to Weasley complexions.

Hermione startled when after a moment of silence she felt someone sit beside her and pull her hands into his large ones, "It's ok Hermione." At his voice she looked up into Bill's blue eyes, "Don't be embarrassed or feel like you need to hide from us in any way."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure you are happy, in every way." Charlie told her kneeling before her and taking her other hand, "We'd offer to wait and again, we can hold off the whole six months if you want but once the bonding is complete…"

"We have twenty-four hours," Hermione swallowed thickly, "I know."

"Do you want to wait?" Bill asked gently, "We can get to know each other more. Take things slowly."

Hermione shook her head and bit back tears, "This is best, I'll be fine."

"We don't want you fine." Charlie practically growled.

Hermione let out a strangled laugh, "Honestly" she told him finally meeting his eyes, "It's maybe better, too much time to think and… its just better for all of us if it's this way."

"Ok." Bill told her soothingly, "Ok." His thumb was rubbing circles over her skin. "So this Sunday it is and whatever you want we'll do our best to make sure you have it, we'll always make sure you have what you need and try to make you happy."

Hermione nodded and sniffed back tears hating the way her hands trembled in his, "I, um, I'm sorry I wont… that I'm not… more knowledgeable."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, " _That_ is not something you should ever feel the need to apologize for."

Bill chuckled and nodded his agreement, "We might share with each other Hermione but neither of us is… open to sharing with others."

"He means we can both be a bit possessive sometimes." Charlie shrugged, "Dominant personalities and all."

"You not being experienced…" Bill smirked at her, "It's actually…"

"Sexy as all hell." Charlie supplied for his brother.

"Feel free to ascertain any practical knowledge in the field you'd like with us though." Bill chuckled at her. Hermione blushed brilliant at their teasing. Charlie was sitting cross-legged on the floor now and Bill settled back against the couch, sprawling a little but keeping her hand in his, his thumb still drawing circles.

"Do you want to know our histories?" Charlie offered as her blush faded.

"Um…" Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"We've shared three witches and Fleur is the longest and most serious relationship I've been in." Bill began.

"I've never been in a really serious relationship." Charlie shrugged. "Also no one recent, though I did date Nymphadora once, back when we were at Hogwarts… I've been with seven witches total… three obviously shared with Bill."

"I'm at thirteen." Bill shrugged, "There is a lot more opportunity to meet witches in curse breaking than dragon taming."

"To be fair I dated all the women I slept with but one."

"I only dated five, the rest were one or two offs."

Hermione was blushing as they told her. "We can give you names if you like though I think Dora is the only name you'd know." Hermione shook her head and Charlie shifted so his back was against the opposite couch and his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles.

"Did you read any more on triad marriages?" Bill asked gently.

Hermione nodded and forced herself to find her voice, "They all seem so different, some are all three together, some are completely separate, it seems most are between brothers if not twins though some are cousins and a very few are good friends… those are the ones in the book that seemed to be… _shared_."

"Yeah." Bill chuckled with a nod, "Nothing like that for us" While Charlie gave an exaggerated shudder.

"What did you two hope when you put the papers in?"

"I was seventeen." Charlie shrugged.

"So you had no vision of how you'd both marry the same witch?"

"Charlie and I had already shared a committed girlfriend at that point." Bill offered gently. "What we envisioned then and what we've learned since or expect now are completely different."

"What is that?"

"We wanted to share a wife, like we shared our girlfriend." Charlie admitted.

"We learned it doesn't always work out so well and we'd never, ever expect you to be with us both. You are marrying us both but we can be as much or as little a part of your life as you want, together or completely separate."

"What did you want with Fleur?" Hermione asked looking away at a shelf of books.

"I'd hoped she'd fall in love with Charlie and he with her." Bill answered after a moment.

"She's beautiful but I wanted Bill to be happy and he thought she was the right witch for us." Charlie added.

"She wasn't." Bill's voice was cold and hard and Hermione immediately felt bad for bringing her up, turning she took Bill's hand in hers and he squeezed it sending her a small smile.

"Take me out of the picture, what do you guys want for your wedding and marriage?"

"Whatever will make you happy." Charlie stubbornly answered.

"I said take me out of the picture." Hermione glared at him making Bill chuckle.

"You want to know our dream life?" Bill offered and at her nod his eyes went soft as he gazed into the distance, "I still want that same dream, Charlie and I with a home, a wife and a bunch of kids."

"We never pictured the bonding part, only that we'd all be happy and surrounded by our family." Charlie caved. "The witch, our witch, was always the most important part of the fantasy. She'd be happy and love us and she'd be strong and brave."

"We'd juggle our jobs and the kids, dinners at the Burrow, trips to break curses or see other cultures or get some rare thing for some dragon Charlie was working with, he'd move from Dragon Tamer to Dragon Keeper or Healer or some other Master Dragonologist position mildly safer for the kids and our wife would… well she'd be a curse breaker or dragonologist or healer or quidditch star or something else amazing too."

"She'd match us in adventurist spirit but be responsible too not lazy or entitled or wishwashy but smart and strong and fun."

"She'd love us." Bill admitted softly.

"We'd be a family." Charlie sighed.

They both seemed to shake themselves and focus back on Hermione, who gave them both a soft smile, "Sounds beautiful."

"Well we got the strong, beautiful, and intelligent witch." Charlie offered with a grin

"Maybe one day you might love us a little too." Bill agreed with a nod.

"So you're ok with me working and not being a stay at home mum like Molly?" Hermione made a face, "I don't cook much and some of my domestic spells are not so good, I'm sure if I practiced I'd get them." She made another face.

Both wizards chuckled and shook their heads, "Mum taught us all the cooking and cleaning spells."

"We also have some practice with kids."

"Like we said Hermione," Bill's voice grew serious again, "We're really going to try and let this affect your life as little as possible."

"If you want, after the ceremony and… well after the next day, I can go back to the reserve, sometime in the next two decades we'd have to try to have a baby but until then you can ignore me and live your life however you want."

"Or I can go back to field work and you can ignore me until you're ready to have kids."

"Conversely you can ignore us both for a few years and pretend none of this happened until you want to have kids."

"Is that what you want?" Hermione stared at her hands as she played with her fingers again. Bill leaned forward and covered them with one if his large ones, waiting for her to look at him.

"No Hermione it isn't, but this isn't about what we want, not anymore. You've been forced into this situation and we will do everything we can to make it ok for you."

"So you want… you want… what?" Hermione frowned looking from one to the other, "That life you once dreamed, even if it is with me?"

"That's our dream life Hermione, we want to know what yours is." Charlie skirted the question.

Hermione shrugged and looked away at a bookshelf again, "I dream about surviving the war, about Harry surviving the war." She hesitated and then smirked at them, "And doing well on my NEWTs." Then she sighed and looked down at her hands again, "I haven't really dreamed much about the future."

"Did you want to get married?" Charlie asked gently.

Hermione nodded, "One day I pictured I would and have a house full of kids, like you have, well maybe not seven but four or five so they'd never be lonely. My husband and I would be in love, just like my parents are, happy to just be together all the time. It was all just so far in the future I never really thought about it and then, well it's hard to think about it seriously when your best friend is the Boy Who Lived To Be Always Under Threat of Death and Dismemberment." Both wizards chuckled a little at that, "So now I'll have two husbands, I suppose I get a minimum of three kids so that's nice, I'm not sure I'd be a good mum so maybe five was an ambitious thought anyways."

"You're married to us both but you don't have to have us both as your husband."

"You don't even really have to have one of us if you want your independence."

"What would happen if I didn't?"

"We'd have to come up with an agreement on raising the kids once they're born, hopefully we'd always maintain a friendship."

"If you wanted to split time being married to each of us separately, it's been done, the kids would stay with you going between the two of us."

"If you wanted to be married to one of us we'd have to come to an agreement about raising the others child or children but for the most part you'd be free of the other."

"All of these are options that have been done as well as true triads, either completely shared by three non-related parties or as one household like we'd always pictured. It comes down to the life you want, a single mother, a divided life, a life with one of us or a life with both of us."

"Unfortunately there is no life with someone else option."

"For that we will always be sorry you're doing this for us but we'll do everything we can…"

"To make me happy, I know." Hermione finished for him with a frown.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at them, "I don't want to be alone, to raise kids alone, to… to be alone."

"You don't have to be." Bill told her pulling her into his arms for a hug as Charlie got up and moved to the other side of her on the couch and began rubbing her back.

"Believe me, neither of us likes that option either." He told her, "We'd live with it for you, just like we'd live with your choice of one of us."

"No." Hermione sniffled, "I couldn't just… pick one of you and leave the other all alone."

"We can take turns then, you can spend half your time living with each of us, alternate days, weeks, months, seasons, years, whatever you want."

"Let's focus on something else, ok? Give yourself time to think."

"Maybe sleep."

Hermione shook her head but yawned, "There's so little time."

"You can ask us anything Hermione."

"Where do you live?"

"I have a tent at the reserve." Charlie told her with a shrug leaning back and kicking his legs out in approximation of how he had sat on the floor. Bill leaned back as well but took her with him so she was curled against his chest. "When I'm in London I might stay at the Burrow a night or two but mostly I stay with Bill."

"I have a house in Cornwall near the shore, we call it Shell Cottage." They began to tell her about the house but she quickly drifted off, waking only slightly when Charlie lifted her off Bill and carried her to her room. Bill opened the door, slipped off her shoes and pulled back the covers and then tucked her in once Charlie set her down. Gently they both kissed her temple and whispered goodnight, sneaking back out and down to the library for a firewhiskey.

"She's only seventeen." Bill sighed.

"I know." Charlie agreed, "She beautiful and strong and brilliant though."

"Everything Ron's always said and more."

"Everything I could have dreamed in our wife and more."

"Except how she's becoming our wife, I never dreamt this."

"No, me neither." Charlie agreed with a sigh, "I hate doing this to her, hate what might become of all three of us."

"You mean celibate and alone and miserable." Bill snorted and tossed back his firewhiskey.

"Yeah, that." Charlie grumbled and swallowed back his own glass before accepting the refill his brother offered.

"I'm sorry Charlie, about Fleur, I was wrong." Bill shook his head, "How could I have been so wrong?"

"It's not your fault Bill. None of this is."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourselves." The voice of their baby sister hissed at them. Turning around they saw the fiery red head glaring at them, "You couldn't do better than her, certainly not with the French Tart!"

"I admit I made a mistake with Fleur, a horrible, horrible mistake."

"Lucky for you, Merlin just threw a gift at you." Ginny snorted, "Hermione."

"We'll do everything we can to make this ok for her Gin."

"I don't want her to be ok, I want her and you two happy so stop feeling sorry for yourselves and make her fall in love with you!"

"Ginny."

"Shut up Bill." Ron came into the room, bolder than he'd ever been with his eldest brothers.

"Ginny's right, Hermione deserves to be happy and you two had damn well better make her happy." Harry snapped at them from beside his best friend.

"She needs a family and we're giving her one, she needs to be appreciated and respected and loved and you two are going to give it to her." Ron demanded.

"She's the most loyal witch, the most loving and loyal anything I've ever know." Harry told them sadly, "She's really the best person in the whole world and she'll give you all that loyalty and love she has inside her because when she says those vows she will mean them."

"So you two damn well better too!" Ron hissed.

"Alright, enough, they get it, Hermione is wonderful and you'll hex their bits off if they hurt her, now be quiet." Ginny demanded before turning back to her eldest brothers, "You three are going to be married in a couple days which means you have only a couple days to get to know her and let her get to know you, and by that I don't just mean sitting around chatting, for heavens sake you're going to take her virginity at least introduce her to pleasure first, a damn kiss at the very least."

"Ginny." Ron looked a little green and Harry was looking away distinctly red.

"Quiet." Ginny glared at them both though Harry hadn't said anything, then she turned back to Bill and Charlie, "Hermione is beautiful though she's not just completely ignorant of that she doesn't think she's at all pretty so you make her feel wanted and desired and not like you'd rather be celibate the rest of your lives than share a bed with her. I love all three of you and oddly enough I think maybe you have a chance of being happy together. Even if you aren't madly in love like I feel for Harry, there can be respect and affection and love and lust. You're marrying the girl and no girl dreams her husbands will say marry us and then we'll just disappear so you can live your own life. They imagine it will be romantic and you'll fall madly in love over time. So get your heads out of your arses, stop talking about making her happy and start doing it!"

"Seducing an innocent witch into marriage isn't the right thing to do Gin." Bill shook his head.

"She's already marrying you." Harry snorted, "She barely even knows you guys but she's giving you her entire future."

"We're trying to let her get to know us Harry." Charlie reminded him.

"There might not be love yet but there can be lust." Ginny huffed, "And affection and kindness and respect! You have a chance to make this a real marriage and all three of you happy in it so get off your self-pitying asses and make the girl want that with you and give all of you the chance to fall in love!" Ginny glared at her eldest brothers a moment longer and then turned, "Let's all go to bed now, not another word from any of you." Ginny shoved Ron and Harry out the doors with one last glare for Bill and Charlie who swallowed down the remainder in their glasses and stared after their little sister before starting off to their beds.

"She's pretty smart our sister."

"Kind of scary too."

They chuckled together and without further discussion knew they'd agreed on taking their little sisters advice. Hermione might be muggle born and not used to the idea of triads but they'd get her comfortable with the idea, they'd seduce the gorgeous little thing and make her as happy as they could… while striving for the life they wanted and happiness they dreamed of. That night they dreamt one they'd shared since Charlie was fifteen and they shared their first girlfriend. Only this time when they dreamt of their future, the witch between them had a face, riotous curls, slim body and soft gentle curves.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke in her room a little disoriented, the last thing she remembered was Bill's low voice describing the little town near the house he and Charlie had picked out when Bill had returned from Egypt, the not so little cottage on the secluded shore of Cornwall. Shell Cottage. Hermione sighed. It sounded lovely.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked lightly coming near the other girl's bed, "Are you awake yet?"

Hermione smiled and stretched, "Yes."

"Good." Ginny sighed and flopped on the bed, "How was the date?"

"It was… nice."

"Do you like my brothers?"

"They're… nice."

Ginny hrumphed and whacked her side, "Nice? Come on Hermione!" Hermione yelped at the gentle hit and laughed at her young friend's indignant tone as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hermione called.

"It's me." Katie announced stepping into the room.

"Morning Katie." Hermione smiled at the older girl.

"I was worried I'd wake you but Molly said you got up early and from the giggling I'm guessing you two started without me anyways."

"Started without you?"

"All you missed was that it was… nice."

"Tell me." Katie demanded coming over to plop on the bed.

"We talked, like you suggested, about books and classes, travel and jobs. They're both… very… nice."

"Uh huh." Katie nodded, "So you get along well mentally, how about physically? What was it like kissing them?"

Hermione blushed, "I didn't… we didn't."

Katie sighed and shook her head, "You'll be married in three days."

"My idiot brothers think she wouldn't want them to kiss her." Ginny huffed angrily. "Freaking martyrs don't even care about their own happiness anymore or that they might really like Hermione because that bint Fleur was all Charlie is a beast and Percy's little snot was all, I'll suffer through it if I have too but let's get a good lust potion and really strong potion to just do it once and then pretend the marriage, Charlie and baby don't exist." Ginny took a breath and continued her rant. "Then there's Bill, he's all, I'm not pretty anymore and _tainted_. That's what some idiot mediwitches were talking about right outside his hospital room; how it was such a shame he was tainted now! Can you believe Fleur tried to convince him to announce to the world he was tainted! It's exactly what he was so worried about her or anyone thinking!"

Hermione reached over and hugged the furious witch, "It's ok Ginny, no one thinks Bill is tainted or Charlie is a beast, they are both lovely and kind and funny and smart and charming. Fleur was blind and anyone dating Percy is just uptight. I wont let them feel bad about themselves."

Ginny pulled back a little, fighting back the burning in her eyes, "Do you think you could love them one day?"

"I don't know, maybe, I hope so. At the very least we'll be friendly and we'll all have the family we wanted and that sort of love is probably better anyways."

"Will you?" Ginny asked, her face stretching into a smile.

"Will I what?"

"Have the family they wanted?"

"It's sort of required Gin." Hermione chuckled.

"No it isn't." Ginny shook her head, "They really will let you leave them Hermione. Become bitter and lonely, celibate workaholics."

"Unless you show them you want to try." Katie added gently.

Hermione frowned at them, "Try what? Sex?"

"Being in a relationship with them both." Katie chuckled but she was nodding her head as well. "The sex part, well that you can keep separate if you want." Then she fanned her face, "Fred and George are both great but together" her face was flushed and her eyes looked off in the distance.

"Um, Katie…" Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste and shook her head as she shoved the older girl, "Gross."

"Sorry." Katie chuckled and turned back to Hermione. "Look, it's great the date was fun and you feel like the three of you might be compatible but remember I also said you needed to try to see them in a sexual way as well."

Hermione nodded with a blush, "They didn't, I mean I sort of fell asleep," Then she frowned and looked around, "I don't even remember coming to bed."

"They carried you." Ginny told her with a shrug.

"So no goodnight kiss." Katie sighed and nodded, "You'll have to kiss them today and read more from the books I gave you, and maybe use the daydream charms later… after you've kissed them, oh and they're taking you on another date tonight but first, Molly and my mum are almost done with breakfast and we're going to plan your wedding, so let's go. It's a new day and there is lot's to do!" She sang jumping up and leaving the room.

"I like her." Ginny grinned. "Mum must too, she's asked Katie to call her Molly."

"I like her too." Hermione agreed getting up.

An hour later and they were sat at the table having eaten, looking over muggle and magical wedding magazines over tea. Hermione was thrilled when Bill and Charlie came in, jumping from her chair and motioning around the table and giving them an imploring look.

Bill chuckled and shook his head, Charlie grinned and came over. Hermione was shocked when he wrapped an arm around her in a half hug, "Doing alright this morning luv?"

"Planning." She informed him, " _Your_ wedding."

Bill laughed and shook his head, " _Our_ wedding." He interrupted.

"I've had my turn, now it's yours, you two should…" She waved around the table.

"Take our lovely bride to the ministry with us to pick a location and get the portkey for our honeymoon?" Charlie suggested.

"YES!" Hermione jumped on the chance of escape making the other four witches roll their eyes and chuckle.

"Right, off you are then and stop for a nice lunch." Molly stood up and pulled Hermione from her second eldest's grasp for a hug, "We'll narrow things down a bit, you three think of a guest list and pick colors, I've got the menu, Amelia has the flowers and the girls will start on the decorations."

Hermione hugged her back and stepped away grabbing Charlie's wrist and tugging him out of the kitchen, shoving Bill who was grinning in the door, "You heard her, come on."

"Don't forget we're getting your dress after lunch!" Katie called laughingly as she pulled another wedding magazine from the stack her mother had made beside her.

Both wizards were chuckling as they led her out front to apparate to the ministry.

"Oh," Hermione told them as they walked towards the international travel area. "I don't really need a honeymoon, I'm just glad to get out of there."

"For us, we'd take our bride to her new home and spend a week alone together, Harry says muggles take a vacation together." Bill told her, "Charlie and I want you to have all the things you would have wanted."

"At least all the things we can give you." Charlie agreed with a nod, "Plus it's a good way for us to get to know each other better after the wedding. You know, mixing the traditions, the way we will with the kids."

"Oh." Hermione nodded, she was touched they'd think of that and thrilled they would want their future kids to experience some of the world and customs she'd grown up with.

"We thought we'd take you away for a couple days and then take you to see the reserve to see where Charlie lives and works, to Gringott's to see where I work and practically live and then to our house for a couple days to get settled in, make any changes you like to the house and that."

"That's a lovely idea." Hermione agreed with a nod and then frowned, "So um, I'll be moving into Shell Cottage?"

"Unless you don't like it." Bill shrugged, "We can sell and get something in London."

"Magical or muggle London." Charlie added, "We'd be fine with whatever you wanted."

"Right." Hermione nodded, "So then you'll go back to Romania?"

Charlie nodded, "There is a smaller reserve in Wales, not far from the village where we took you last night, so I can transfer there but I need to pack up my things and help find a replacement first."

"So…" Hermione blushed.

Bill sighed and stopped them, they'd reached the right division so he pulled them inside and Hermione was momentarily distracted by the maps and pictures all around but he quickly caught her attention, "We meant it last night Hermione, we will agree to whatever arrangement you decide is best for you but we'd like to at least, try. I know being married to two men isn't something muggles do and we aren't asking you to jump into a relationship with us."

"Besides the whole married to us for life bit." Charlie added with a smile, though she could see turmoil in his blue eyes.

"That's the thing," Bill continued, "We want to be part of our kids lives."

"To have a family."

"And a relationship with their mother."

"Even just as friends."

"Ok." Hermione nodded slowly, "I'd like that too."

"So we thought we could try." Bill repeated.

"You'd have your own room, your own space and anything else." Charlie assured her, "We wouldn't rush you into anything or expect anything."

"Besides the whole married to us for life bit." Bill repeated his brother's earlier words.

"We hope that you might build a relationship with us, or at least consider it."

"I'd like that." Hermione repeated with a blush and a nod.

"So the honeymoon," Bill asked with a wave around the room.

"Where would you like to go?" Charlie added with a grin.

"Um…" Hermione looked around at the pictures and felt a tug at her arm as Bill pulled her closer to some near them for a closer look. They wandered around a bit and chatted about some of the places. "Can we go somewhere warm?" Hermione asked seeing a wizard pulling off his gloves and thinking of the blustering winter outside.

"Country, city, muggle, magical?" Charlie asked leading her to section along the wall that held photos of warm and sunny places. "These are all the hot weather spots now."

"I've never been anywhere but France." Hermione told them, though she knew they would remember as it was only the night before they'd discussed places they'd been and wanted to go."

"Charlie prefers somewhere quiet and out of the way, somewhere without crowds and with lots of nature." Bill waved over a few photos.

"Bill prefers always having things to do and see, he likes to explore." Charlie waved over a few places. "We both hike and do the outdoor thing but he loves museums and the theater and taking tours."

Hermione examined the photos, "I… um… how about somewhere magical, I mean, we'd have to lie a lot if it were a muggle place."

"Right, muggles don't do triads." Bill nodded waving away some of the pictures, "We can go into some muggle places near a magical town though."

"Ok, well, uh, I suppose, I'd sort of like the beach." They waved away a few more photos, debated a couple and then sent those away leaving her with five choices.

"We've never been to any of these but both want to." Charlie told her with a wink.

"All five are hot this time of year, right on the water and magical." Bill added. "These are completely magical towns." He pointed to three, "With this entire island magical. These two are more like Diagon Alley, a wizarding community hidden within the muggle city."

"These two are really popular and might be a bit busy." Charlie pointed, "These two will be moderately busy and the wizarding island is very small so we'd mostly be alone, though there is a town, one magical and one muggle for day trips."

Hermione looked at all the places and waved away the two cities and one of the villages that reminded her to much of Hogsmede then turned back to the brothers. They shared a look and chuckled.

"What?" Hermione asked frowning at the photos.

"This village is the one not far from the island." Bill chuckled, "So it looks like we're going to see both regardless."

"It just depends how alone you are comfortable being with us." Charlie shrugged.

"Which would you prefer?"

"The island." The brothers said in tandem.

"Ok." Hermione nodded chuckling, "The island it is."

"We'll spend five days." Bill told her, "Then head to the reserve."

"I'll show you around, take care of a couple things and then we'll head to Shell Cottage."

"Alright." Hermione nodded and sent them both a warm smile. "When will you both be back to work?"

"Two weeks but I'll stick close and not be in the field for a bit."

"I'll have to discuss it with the Head of the Reserve but I wrote my resignation this morning so I'll only be back there a week or two and then transition to the Wales Reserve."

"Shouldn't you wait to resign until you are sure you get the one in Wales?"

"They've been after Charlie for a while." Bill shrugged. "Plus he was already planning the move for this summer so everything is just a bit earlier than we'd thought."

"A bit earlier and an entirely different wife." Hermione snorted under her breath.

"A better one." Charlie told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Far better." Bill agreed. "Let me register for the portkey and we can get some lunch."

An hour later Hermione found herself sandwiched between them at a small table in a little café not far from the ministry, talking easily. Hermione found as long as they avoided discussing the wedding, Fleur, or the future, conversation flowed easily and time flew past.

"We better get you back." Bill sighed, "I need to get into work and Katie had plans for you."

"I've got some things to organize for the job change as well." Charlie nodded.

"I had a lovely lunch, thank you." Hermione smiled at them.

"We did too." Bill smiled back.

"Charlie?" Hermione questioned his almost hesitant look.

"We'd like to have dinner with you again tonight."

"Of course." She smiled warmly at him, wondering why he was nervous about asking. They'd be married in only a couple days, of course they needed more time to get to know each other.

"We wont be taking you out though." Bill had turned serious as well.

"You want to have dinner at Grimmauld Place?" She frowned, not sure why that was an occasion for them to be nervous, "Or the Burrow?" She asked as they both shook their heads.

"We'd like to have a more… private, dinner."

"Oh… um… ok." Hermione swallowed thickly.

"We were thinking a picnic." Charlie soothed her nerves a little.

"We'd have to floo and then fly a bit." Bill warned her knowing she wasn't overly fond of flying.

Hermione steeled herself and nodded, "That would be lovely."

Both of them nodded and then Bill stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Hermione sucked in a breath as his lips brushed the corner of her mouth. She was a little dazed when he stepped back and Charlie moved forward to do the same.

"We'll see you later then love. Say six?" She nodded a little numbly as they both apparated away. It took her a full minute before she shook herself and apparated back to Grimmauld Place, walking in took another minute. Katie was waiting with her mother, Molly and Ginny and even as she was stepping inside she was being urged back out the door and off to find a dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please note this story is rated M and there are lemons!**

Five hours later, and a patronis from Molly to her sons to change Hermione's plans with them to half seven, they had a dress and Hermione was stepping out of a steaming shower and pulling on clothes Ginny and Katie had left out. Bill and Charlie were waiting for her patiently though it was already quarter to eight.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed with a blush, Hermione hated to be late.

"No worries luv." Charlie grinned at her, "Bill and I were made to go over a few of the wedding things so we'd have been stuck a while anyways."

"Let's get going before mum thinks of something else though." Bill nodded at her with a smile.

"Right." Hermione chuckled. They took the floo to a quaint village and the boys led her out to and pulled out brooms. Hermione cast a warming spell and glanced nervously from one brother to another.

"Fly with Charlie Hermione, I promise you're safe with him." Bill nodded lifting off a bit.

Hermione walked over to Charlie who pulled her into his arms and tucked her head into his chest. "Just hold tight to me luv." She breathed him in, relaxing in the warmth of his body, completely forgetting that they were flying, all she could think was she was snuggled against Charlie Weasley and his large frame completely dwarfed her. He wasn't as tall as his brothers but his shoulders were much larger, she imagined he could fit two of her against him like this.

The flight was short and they landed in front of a beautiful green house. Bill had flown ahead and was waiting in the door with a wide grin. It was so beautiful that Hermione reluctantly let go of Charlie and looked around. As she approached Bill he tucked her against his side. Her head barely reached his chin he was so tall but tucked comfortably into his side she could feel the hard sinewy muscles of his lean frame.

Hermione found herself a bit overwhelmed as they sat her on a blanket and then sat on either side of her, bracketing her in, both of them well within her personal space.

"This smells delicious." Hermione stuttered as Bill set a picnic basket to unpacking and serving them.

"I rather enjoy cooking." Charlie grinned at her.

"You, you made this."

"We told you Hermione, mum made sure we could all cook and clean up after ourselves. Charlie took to the kitchen more than any of us but can't not burn holes in clothes with the ironing spell."

"Say's the man who has timers going off for twenty minutes before he remembers they mean he's supposed to take the roast out of the oven."

The brothers teased each other easily and Hermione relaxed back enjoying their company and the food.

"We should talk about sex." Bill said bluntly after a moment of silence.

Hermione was between bites but choked on air anyways, "What?"

"We've mentioned before that we've been with at least half dozen witches in the past and shared three but we've no idea what your experience might be." Charlie continued to eat, both wizards projecting a nonchalant attitude.

"I, uh, um, I have… that is I haven't…" Hermione was bright red and took a large gulp of sweet tea.

"You're a virgin." Bill supplied.

"That's fine." Charlie nudged her shoulder, "We just, wanted to understand how far you might have ventured so we don't push you to fast after the wedding."

"I, um, well, I, that makes sense but I just, uh, Victor and I kissed fourth year and um, Theo Nott and I snogged in the library last year" Hermione blushed, "No one knows about that."

"Kissing." Bill swallowed.

"Not to sound sexist or anything, but hell, that's…"

"Mine." Bill growled and then shook himself a bit looking sheepishly at her, "Sorry, full moon is tonight."

"Yeah but the sentiment is there regardless." Charlie muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Uh, nothing against experienced witches but it kind of brings out the possessive cave man in us that you'll be ours… completely."

"Oh, uh, so you're really not disappointed, I'm not, I don't…"

"No." Bill groaned and ran a hand through his hair accidentally tugging it lose from its tie. "So, so not disappointed."

"So, you're ok sharing with each other but someone else…"

"No." They both growled, Bill's came out close to an actual animal sound.

"Right um, well, not that I would, I mean, there isn't and hasn't been and um, wont be so."

Bill made an odd sound and Hermione frowned at him while Charlie chuckled and shook his head drawing her attention, "So that is good to know, we'll make sure to take it very slow the night of the wedding." Hermione nodded flushing, "Do you have an idea of who you'd prefer to uh…" He waved his hand with a bit of a blush, "Be your first."

"I, um, well…" Hermione looked thoughtful, "It's not that I never thought about boys it's just, when was there time for a real boyfriend? I supposed it would be when the war was over and I fell in love. I mean, I never really pictured anyone specific." She shrugged, "I suppose I imagined it would be someone I trusted and at least sort of loved and I trust you and I like you and we'll be married so I don't mind it's you guys. I'm sure it will be very nice."

Both of them chuckled and Charlie shook his head while Bill snorted, "We hope to make it more than nice."

"Oh… um… well you don't have to make it special or anything, I mean, I'm not one of those, it's a precious flower type girls really." This made them both chuckle and shake their heads in confusion so she explained how some muggles thought of their first times.

"While all of that is good to know, Charlie meant if you knew which one of _us_ you'd prefer to begin with."

"Oh." Hermione flushed crimson. "Right, um, I don't know."

"We are going to book a bungalow on the island so you'll have your own room." Bill broke the awkward silence. "Charlie and I will share the other but if you'd like more privacy for the first time, one of us can take you to the island and the other stay in the village then in the morning, we can switch."

"You wont both be there?"

"We'd like to be." Charlie's voice was a bit low and breathy but he seemed to shake of his thoughts and smiled at her, "The final bond can be made with us however you want, we can wait our turn in another room or like Bill said, in the village, or we can both be with you."

"You'd rather both be at the bungalow though?"

"We'd rather be in the room." Bill told her bluntly, "It will be overwhelming though, it can be for a more experienced witch and the whole triad concept is new to you, sharing is completely optional Hermione."

"I, um, can I think about it?"

"Of course." They both agreed immediately and Bill waved his wand to clear plates.

"While you are thinking about that, you should think about things you might like or will definitely not like." Bill told her, making her choke on air again.

"Sorry?"

"Being between us like this for example." Charlie motioned between them, " You don't seem uncomfortable."

"No." She agreed.

"What if we sat across from Harry or Katie and the twins right now? Or in the pub?" Bill asked.

"What if we were sitting a little closer?" At Charlie's question they did both seem to lean a little closer making her heart rate pick up.

"What if Charlie watched me kissing you." Bill asked pulling her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning her.

"What if Bill held you while I kissed you?" Charlie asked leaning in to kiss her lightly as well.

Hermione was just trying to breathe. She felt Bill's arms tighten around her and turned to look at him, "Are you ok with this?" Hermione opened her mouth and shut it, swallowing and nodding once. Bill chuckled and kissed her again, this time with more pressure. His tongue swept out along the seem of her lips and she gasped, it immediately invaded her mouth, warring with her tongue, exploring and plundering. Hermione felt like her heart had stopped and when she felt arms trace her ribs, when Bill had one hand tangled in her hair and one pressed against her back, she jumped a little.

Bill pulled back and she heard Charlie whispering in her ear, "It's alright." She turned to look at him Bill nudged her to shift her body to the other side so she'd face Charlie. She licked her lips and stared at his wondering if he'd kiss her too. With a slight chuckle he leaned in and nibbled her bottom lip before kissing her deeply. After a moment he pulled back and she was left panting and dazed.

"Still ok?" Bill asked helping to steady her between them.

Hermione bit her lip and swallowed with a nod.

"Desert." Charlie announced waving his wand so another dish floated to them from the basket.

"Good idea." Bill agreed nudging Hermione.

She took the plate hovering near but didn't move to taste it, slowly her senses came back and she realized Bill and Charlie were discussing a new study about sphinx population declines. She began to pick at her cherry tarte as she listened and as the discussion drew her interest she found her voice to ask questions and join the discussion.

It was late when they arrived back in the library and Hermione gasped, surprised when Charlie interrupted her thanking them by pulling her into his arms and his mouth descending in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back Hermione realized she hadn't moved and been pressed against a wall but was backed against Bill who turned her and bent down to kiss her while Charlie held her against his broad chest. When he pulled away he smirked down at her and she realized she was sandwiched tightly between them, "Remember what we asked you to think about." Charlie whispered against the whirl of her ear. As if on cue they both stepped back a bit letting cool air wash over her overheated skin. Hermione swallowed and nodded and licked her lips, then she fled, in a very un-gryffindor way up to the room she shared with Ginny.

Katie and Ginny were both waiting up for her this time.

"So…?"

"They kissed me." Hermione gasped out. "Both of them, in front of each other." She shook her head, "practically at the same time."

"Did you like it?" Katie asked.

Hermione gaped at her and Ginny laughed, "That's a yes."

"Here." Katie tossed her a box. "It's not that late, each one is only about ten or fifteen minutes. I want you to use all three and then get a good night sleep, tomorrow is another busy day."

Hermione looked down at the daydream charm in her hands and up at Ginny. "You heard her." Ginny motioned to the girl's bed. "You take that and I'm going to find Harry." She wriggled her eyebrows. "Ron should be asleep by now so we can snog before bed."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled before looking back down at the box. With a shrug she tossed it on the bed and got herself ready for sleep. Twenty minutes later she sat cross-legged and downed the first potion.

 _Hermione sat on a stone slab, runes painted the walls of the cave, firelight dancing on the walls and cool air chilled her naked skin. Wet pressure drew a shocked yelp from her as she looked between her spread and bent legs, knelt on the ground Charlie looked up at her with a grin, and took a deep breath, "So wet." "Charlie." She managed to pant at him. He gave her another wicked grin and then licked out making her groan and pant, grabbing at his head. "Please." With a throaty chuckle he gave in and Hermione writhed in pleasure, "He's watching Hermione." Charlie whispered against her folds, "He's watching you writhe against my tongue, come for Bill, come for me." He demanded._

Hermione jostled with a start and raised a hand to her flushed cheeks, well that was an intense daydream, way more than she'd expected and yet, not enough. She squirmed and debated finishing what the dream had begun, instead she grabbed the other potion and took it.

 _She was in a field looking up at the full moon, hearing a noise she turned to see a figure emerging in the darkness, shirtless, with trousers hanging low on his narrow hips. "Bill." She sighed reaching out for him. He growled and yanked her up from the ground and into his arms, kissing her with such heat and force she was quivering and panting when he pulled away. "Turn around and bend over, on your knees." He ordered her, nudging her into the position he wanted even as he spoke. She complied to the demand and felt his hands rubbing over her body, her back, sides, hips and bum, his touch so gentle, a complete contrast to his rough words, "I'm going to fuck you from behind Hermione until you howl like the animal I almost became." He bit her shoulder blade making her yelp and arch back into him, "Bill." She moaned as one of his hands gripped her hips lightly and the other hand found her wet center, his weight over her back, the fingers of one hand digging almost painfully into her hip and the others, so gentle strumming across the delicate bundle of nerves, not enough it wasn't enough. She rocked back against his erection and moaned, begging for more. "Impatient witch." Bill chuckled and pressed one digit into her dripping center, just the tip of his finger, "Charlie wants to hear you scream for me. Will you scream for me little witch?" Hermione moaned and rocked harder against him_.

The dream faded and Hermione groaned snatching up the last bottle and biting her lip. She unfolded her limbs and crawled under the covers letting one hand slip into her shorts she took the last potion and hoped it lasted longer.

 _She was between two naked chests, four hands running over her skin. Charlie's broad chest bracketed her back while his fingers tweaked her nipples, Bill was leaning back and watching, "Our wife." He growled and leaned in to kiss her making her moan into his mouth. She felt one of Charlie's hands slip down her ribs, over her hips and begin to draw circles around her clit. Bill's mouth ran a trail of kisses down her neck and nipped at her collar bones before taking her nipple in his hot mouth. She tilted her head back to see Charlie and he leant down to kiss her. "I want, I want…" She panted as she pulled back. "Tell us what you want luv." Charlie grinned at her with a low chuckle. "More, more, please more." She rocked her hips against his hand and yelped when Bill dropped to his knees and nibbled her mons while Charlie's hands went back to her breasts. "More." Hermione pleaded. "We'll give you more luv." Charlie promised, whispering in her ear. "Bills going to fuck that pussy raw and while he's buried bullocks deep, I'm going to spear that delicate, perfect ass." Bill growled and sucked on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, "You're our wife now Hermione." Bill told her possessively. "Ours completely." Hermione just nodded and panted as they toyed with her body. "You just have to say it luv, tell us you want it, want us both inside of you." Charlie urged her gently even as is fingers pulled on her nipple twisting it in a sweet agony while Bill lapped at her core. "Yes, yes, please, Charlie, Bill, please, yes."_

The dream faded and Hermione let her own fingers do the rest, keeping her eyes closed tight and trying to imagine their heat still surrounding her, a mix of dark possession and light affection, of gentle caresses and rough grips, little nibbles and love bites.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like only minutes before Hermione was being roused awake and led downstairs for tea and muffins and to discuss the ceremony. She blushed so crimson it was almost maroon when Charlie and Bill came into the kitchen, each dropping a kiss on her cheek and a squeeze to her shoulder before disappearing with muffins. It seemed the embarrassing blush was her ticket to freedom though as Katie took her hand and pulled her up to the library.

"I take it the daydreams worked like George and Fred hoped."

"They sell them all the time." Hermione reminded her with a frown.

Katie shook her head, "Not these adult themed ones, it's a new line."

"Right." Hermione blushed again.

"Did they turn you on? Scare you? Did you prefer one? Was there like a theme?"

"Theme?"

"Yeah, most of them have like a story, a fantasy so to speak but these ones are supposed to like pull your own fantasy forward but we aren't sure if the image will be as clear. Were they pirates abducting you or was one of them doing a strip tease to My Little Pony" Katie giggled, "I'm not here to judge your fantasy just hear about it."

"Hermione shook her head with a chuckle and deep blush, "No theme, no."

"So what happened, who'd you start with."

"The one you handed me was Charlie."

"And…" Katie urged.

"He was…" Hermione blushed, "Doing something intimate."

Katie rolled her eyes, "George slipped his hand in my skirt in History of Magic and got me off right there with no one the wiser… except Fred who was helping cover us and whispering dirty things to me."

"That was your fantasy?!" Hermione gasped.

"No." Katie laughed, "That actually happened, now tell me about the day dream or I'll describe what the twins and I got up to last night, in vivid details."

"He was, licking." Hermione blushed and looked at her lap. "We were in a cave and there were runes around and fire light and he was teasing and then, then…"

"What?"

"He said Bill was watching us and told me to come for him, for them both."

"So that was the dual one, Bill watched?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I didn't see him, Charlie just told me he was watching and the next one was Bill, um, well, outside, under the full moon, he was, demanding and rough and told me almost that same thing only instead of watching he said Charlie was listening and I should scream for them."

Katie fanned her faced, "So they were both in the next one?"

Hermione's face felt on fire as she stared at the empty fireplace and remembered the daydream and the not quite satisfying ending she gave herself after. "They were both there." Hermione was surprised at how breathy her own voice was, "I was between them and they were teasing me, they said they were going to…" Hermione swallowed, "at the same time, pinning me between them, they made me beg to have them both." Hermione turned to glare at the other witch, "It ended there just like the other two did, right before I could… before anything more than teasing happened."

"Oh." Katie frowned, "Maybe because you haven't done that? Or knowing the twins to leave you hot and bothered so you'd seek out Bill and Charlie." Hermione blushed. "DID YOU?" Katie shouted in excitement.

"NO!" Hermione hissed and then looked away, "I, I, well I took care of myself."

Katie couldn't help the giggle and Hermione shot her an angry look but chuckled along as well. "It was awful and wonderful." She admitted with a sigh.

"Well at least there was a theme."

"Outside?" Hermione asked with a thought.

"That too." Katie chuckled, "Definitely explore that with them."

"What else?" Hermione re-examined the daydreams looking for similarities.

"Charlie had his own and Bill had his own so you could maybe see if you could picture yourself with one of them but in both daydreams, your mind had them both play a part."

"So?" Hermione questioned confused.

"So which daydream was the hottest? I'm betting it was the one where they were both actually there, right?" Hermione blushed and looked away, "Hey." Katie got up and sat next to her, giving her a half hug, "I know what it's like in the muggle world, I grew up in the magical world but I understand so I know how weird the idea of both of them might be for you, that's why I included that day dream, to see if it really freaked you out or if it was just from a preconception. Believe me, it's not just ok in the magical world but a good thing and as a witch who's had two men, believe me, whoa!" Katie laughed fanning herself and then chuckled and hugged Hermione, "That's one reason I wanted to talk to you, because I get it, the muggle side and the, oh holy hell those two Weasley's are hot shit, can we make a sandwich with me as the baloney and them the bread, side of it." This made Hermione choke out a laugh and nod.

Katie hugged her tightly, "So, you and them and the sandwich is a hot flash kind of idea then, and the idea of them watching or listening to each other with you is also on the yes please side. Do you have any you want to put on the hell no side?"

"Like what?"

"Blow jobs, anal sex, outsiii… not that one, um in the shower or on the beach, sandy and not romantic that one trust me, or um… semipublic places where people not the two of them might catch you or hear something."

Hermione made a face, "Nothing public… or sandy" she agreed after a moment.

Katie nodded, "Alright then… toys?"

"Um?"

"Have you used any on your own?"

"No." Hermione glared at the older girl.

"Right, ok, let's put that on the maybe side." Katie grinned.

"What?"

Katie laughed making the younger witch even more nervous but Katie just shook her head, "I was hoping that at the most we could get you comfortable with the idea of being with them both, but here you are as kinky as me and seem all for the sharing. It's way more than we imagined or hoped." Hermione blushed but felt oddly comfortable with the older witch as well; she'd never had a sister or even female friend to talk to like this.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"What if they don't want to share me?"

"Of course they do." Katie frowned at her, "Bill and Charlie didn't just sign the contract on a whim, this is a life style they dreamed about, one they truly believe is right for them, the same as the twins."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, "But what if they don't want to share, to be with _me_."

Understanding dawned and Katie pulled her into a hug and then pulled back and shook her head before hugging her again, "Silly witch." She muttered and then pulled back again and looked into her eyes with a steady and firm expression, "You are gorgeous, brilliant, beautiful, kind and fun, truly the twins have wanted to shag you for at least the last _year_ and if I didn't know they loved me and hadn't always thought we'd end up together after some time being young and dumb, well I'd have hated your guts. Ron had a huge crush on you that he wouldn't even admit to himself since before the Yule Ball, Harry sees you as a sister but even Percy has a hard on for you sometimes. Lee Jordan sure as hell has wet dreams about you, I've heard him mumbling in his sleep when I snuck into the boys dorm to shag Fred or George. Trust me, Charlie and Bill, so, so, so want to share you." Hermione bit back tears and Katie hugged her again, so tight she could barely breathe.

After a minute Hermione pulled back and sniffled shaking her head, "I really didn't need to know that about Lee, or Percy." She made a face and both girls chuckled.

Harry and Ron came to find her then and as she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts with them, the three friends decided to spend the afternoon just them.

When Ginny collected them for supper a few hours later, Hermione was directed to the library where Bill and Charlie waited, "Can we steal you for a bit luv?"

"Sure." Hermione nodded trying to fight back the memories of her daydream charms.

They brought her back to the same pub of her first date, to the same quiet booth.

"Tomorrow's the day." Bill reminded her.

"Last chance to back out." Charlie teased.

Hermione could tell they were both a bit nervous so she fought back her embarrassment, "I'd like you both there."

"Sorry?" Bill frowned in question.

"After the wedding…" She flushed and looked at her hands, "That night." She forced herself to look up at them, "I decided I want you both there."

"Absolutely." Charlie grinned.

"Are you sure?" Bill seemed to be struggling to hold in his own smile.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, fighting back her embarrassment as memories from the dream charms flooded her mind.

"Then we will both be there." Bill grinned at her.

Charlie's grin matched his brothers as he waved over the waitress, "Something to celebrate. We get married tomorrow."

The woman smiled at them and her eyes flicked between the three of them. Hermione felt a moment of discomfort until the smile turned to a grin as she nodded at them and congratulated them. When she returned there were three glasses of something flaming blue, "this is on the house. Bendithion i'ch tair priodas" she told them grinning at walking away.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"It's Welsh, it means blessing on your triad marriage." Bill explained picking up his glass, "To our almost wife and good life together."

"To a great life together." Charlie corrected with a grin.

Hermione smiled and lifted her glass, clinking it against theirs before following their example and downing the flaming drink. They had a fairly quiet dinner, talking mildly about Charlie's job change, Bill's plans to work in London and where they might be likely to send him if he did return to field work. They talked about Hermione's studies and what she thought she'd need for NEWT studies and what she wanted to do after.

They closed the place out again and upon returning home both men thoroughly snogged her, between them, ending only when all were out of breath and Hermione could clearly feel two distinct bulges, one on her lower belly and the other pushing against her bum. A pulsing ache developed in her and she wanted to rock against Bills thigh, just barely rubbing against her between her legs and back into the bulge where it was nestled behind her. Resisting temptation she leaned up to peck Bill on the shoulder and then turned her head to brush lips against Charlies arm before detangling herself from between them, saying a breathless goodnight and hurrying from the library up to her room.

Bill groaned and Charlie nodded with a sigh. "We are so fucked."

"She's so damn responsive." Bill moved to the couch and sank down leaning his head back. "I have to remind myself she's 17 and innocent."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed, "It's hard to take it slow when she makes those mewling sounds and rocks unconciously begging for everything I so want to fucking give her."

"We have to remember, tomorrow night, we have to take it easy."

"I don't want to scare her, maybe we shouldn't... together I mean."

"She wanted us both there." Bill shook his head and groaned, "Fucking hard as it will be we have to both be there and as slow and unoverwhelming as humanly possible."

"We both have to be there." Charlie nodded, "But we don't have to take her together."

"So one watches and we switch." Bill nodded in agreement. "Keep it easy as we can for her. Work up to more."

Charlie nodded in agreement, "We'll have her between us one day."

"Fuck yes." Bill nodded again and ran a hand through his hair. "No one's ever been that responsive, not to both of us, it's like she knows exactly what we want, where we want her, how to move, when to move. Hell."

"Hell I can't remember anyone being that responsive alone let alone together."

Bill nodded in agreement, "How the hell did we luck into that?"

"Should we send Fleur a thank you letter?"

"I might." Bill snorted, "Beautiful and sensual but fuck she was never so warm, so fucking yielding, so..."

"Perfect." Charlie agreed, finishing his brothers thought.

"We have to make her happy." Bill growled. "Curb the shit."

"I'm moving into Keeping in Wales but can switch to Healing. Less scars." Charlie nodded and then frowned, "Think she'll mind the tattoos?"

"I can stay in the office and I don't think so but neither of us have to get more and we can both wear shirts until she gets used to it if she wants. Do you think she'll want me to cut my hair? Mum is always on me about it and I think that's what Fleur wanted. I can run out in the morning before the ceremony."

Charlie shrugged, "The way she plays with it when she's kissing I don't think so. Think we should drink less?"

Bill shrugged, "You can cook more, she loved that."

Charlie nodded, "Maybe I should shave too." He said rubbing the scruff on his cheek.

"Maybe I shouldn't, think it will cover some of the scar?" Bill rubbed his own scarred cheek.

"I think she likes you both just as you are." Katie's voice startled them both and at their sheepish looks both twins burst out in gails of laughter they had held in. The girl rolled her eyes but was smirking as well, "Seriously, just be yourselves. Everything will be fine, is fine, it will be great." Both men nodded still looking a bit nervous. "If you two are freaking out she's going to be nervous." They both nodded again. "Get some rest, tomorrow is a big day."

"Rest." Bill nodded.

"Right." Charlie agreed.

"Go on." Katie urged them, "At least try." She ushered them towards the fire place, picking up a handful of floo powder. "Go." She tossed it in the flames and Charlie moved forward stepping in and calling out Shell Cottage, Bill fast on his heals.

"Shit." Bill cursed looking around, "This place is a wreck."

"I'll pick up, you start some clothes washing, and the sheets, she'll need fresh sheets." They tidied and remade beds before falling into exasted slumber in their respective rooms a couple hours before dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

"You two look like hell." Percy offered helpfully when they woke up and flood back to Grimmauld and made their way to the kitchen for a kip and last minute instructions from their mother.

They glared at their younger brother.

"Sleep at all?" Fred asked handing them each a strong coffee.

"We wouldn't have if it were us and Katie today."

"And we've been with her for years."

"Mostly."

Bill and Charlie each shrugged sipping at the strong black liquid gratefully.

"What are you two doing here?" Molly demanded bustling into the kitchen sounding horrified, "Look at you! Are those the clothing you wore yesterday? Charlie you need a shave and Bill maybe you ought to cut your hair, it is your wedding! For goodness sake please tell me you've gotten proper robes, why haven't you showered?" Both men stared sheepishly at their mother and gave identical shrugs. "Go, both of you, clean up and stay away. Hermione is getting ready and you can't see her before the ceremony. Out!" She waved her wand sending egg, bacon and cheese together from platters on the counter and sending them flying at her two eldest before pushing them out of the kitchen.

Back at shell cottage Bill looked at his brother, "You buy robes?"

"Fuck no, you?" Charlie was frowning darkly.

Bill shrugged, "Didn't think about it but I have a nice black shirt and trousers from a Gringotts thing last year."

"All I've got is a good pair of leather pants and no shirt to go with em."

"I've no shoes."

"I've a nice new pair of dragon hide boots."

"Think it'll do if we get you a shirt and me some boots?"

Charlie shrugged, "Katie said to be ourselves, wouldn't be us if we showed up dressed in full out formal robes."

"Alright then, let's head to Diagon."

"Great place for dragon hide boots on the corner near Knockturn."

"Mens clothing place I get dress shirts near Gringotts." They both nodded and headed for the floo going to the Leaky and out to the shops.

Hermione, after leaving them the night before, was sure she wouldn't sleep a wink but was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke to Molly Weasley pulling open the blinds as she floated a breakfast tray onto her desk. "Morning Luv. Have a kip and then a nice long bath." Molly smiled at her. "Then we'll start getting you ready. Mary Bell will be over to help and I'm sure Katie will be pretending to arrive soon. I already saw the twins head down to kitchen."

"Pretend?" Hermione frowned at her in question.

"Oh I always know what my children get up to." Molly chuckled, "You know it's a very good thing Harry is such a good boy or he'd have a hell of time with her brothers in a rage after that first time Ginny snuck in to see him. As it is, it's a good thing it was that way around or like him as not the boys would have had something to say." Molly chuckled again, "I remember the first girl Bill ran round with and when he and Charlie got involved with that Sophie girl." She sighed, "Suppose it was then they decided on this all but Charlie only being fifteen and Bill seventeen I figured it was just a one off. Then they went to the ministry, you know they went right on Charlie's seventeenth. No question, no discussion, they went and came back, never said a word." She sighed again, "My boys, they always do before thinking and then they don't look back just push forward."

"Molly?" Hermione interupted the morose silence that had fallen.

"Oh, Hermione dear, I'm sorry." Then she looked away, "I am very sorry you got pulled into this. I don't know how we'll ever thank you. My boys, they'll make you happy, I promise. I know my boys and they're determined so they'll do anything to make you happy. We will all be here for you every step and anything you need. We are family after all." Molly pulled her into a hug, eyes brimming with tears. "You'll be happy with them, with being a Weasley."

"Of course I will." Hermione hugged her back, "Everything is going to work out fine. Better than fine. I have a family now, you won't lose either of them and we'll all be ok."

Molly sniffled and pulled back, "Look at me, a mess and upsetting you when you should be relaxing. Go on and have something to eat then that bath." Molly gave a small smile and smoothed Hermione's hair back, "Everything is going to be wonderful dear. Today is a very happy day. You officially join the family and I just know you will be the best daughter in law any of them give me." Molly patted her cheek and left the room.

"One day that might offend me." Katie came in a moment later with a grin, "Sorry to have eavsedropped but I didn't want to interupt."

"It's alright. I'd say you're here early but I gather from Molly that you spent the night."

"Yes well... wait did you say from Molly?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, "Apparently no one gets away with all they think they do under her roof."

Katie shook her head and chuckled, "Well go have you. I'll still pretend to have arrived, better not to throw it about in peoples faces and risk offending her or Mr. Weasley." Hermione nodded. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione licked her lips, "I'm not sure." She answered quietly.

"Have you eaten?" Hermoine shook her head looking over at the tray Molly brought, "I'm not really hungry."

"Have some tea and a bath, then maybe eat at least a little. Try to relax, today is going to be easy and fun." Katie promised picking the strong tea from the tray and handing it over. "I'll go run you a bath."

Hermione took a sip and nodded, "Thank you." A few moments later Hermione was soaking in a hot fragrant tub feeling herself relax and closing her eyes. As she lay there she thought about the last week. It was terrifying and exciting and quite insane. Seven days ago she'd been going about her life like normal, with her friends, enjoying the holiday. Now she was getting married to her best friends brothers, two of them, the two she had known the least. She went over all the things she now knew about them, remembered each kiss and the feel of being pressed between them. It was terrifying and exciting.

A knock on the door broke her away from her thoughts, "Mione?" Ginny called gently, "You ok in there?"

"Fine." Hermione called back, "Just having a bath."

"You've been in there an awful long time... only if you're nervous about today... I mean that I'm here for you... and... if you are in there trying to find a way out... it's ok you know... everyone will understand."

Hermione sighed and stood from the tub wrapping it around her she opened the door, "I'm not, I was just relaxing and lost track of time." She smiled at the younger girl, "I'm all ready to get read..." She let out a small oomph as Ginny flung at her wrapping her in a tight hug. Hermione patted her back, "Can't breathe Gin."

"Sorry." Ginny pulled back blushing slightly, eyes suspiciously bright as she grinned at Hermione. "Shall we?" She waved her wand to let the water out of the tub and led Hermione back to her room. "You should have a little to eat." Ginny said frowning at the untouched tray.

"Just a little at least." Katie agreed from inside the wardrobe. Hermione moved over to the tray and picked at it as both of the other women moved to sit on the bed. "My mum will do your hair once you've finished, she's just down in the kitchen with Molly taking care of a few details."

For the next two hours Hermione's hair was done, the frizzy curls tamed and the top part pined back so it flowed down her back but was out of her face. A small touch of makeup to enhance her features and then came the white dress, lace with buttons straight down the back, tight through her hips and then flowing out in a trumpet shape. Delicate silver and crystal heals completed the look. As soon as the last button was hooked they were ushering her out of the room and down the stairs from the library they apparated to the burrow where a tent had been set up.

The women with her hurried in while Harry moved next to her and Ron just stood there with his mouth gaping open. Hermione blushed, "I look alright?"

Ron just sputtered and Harry nodded with a grin, "You're beautiful Mione." Ron nodded forcing his mouth closed. "We know Mr. Weasley offered but... well... maybe... we thought, you know, we could..." Harry and Ron were both blushing.

"You could what?" Hermione pressed taking his hand. "You know..." Ron motioned from her to the tent, "Walk."

"With you." Harry added, "Down the aisle."

A smile spread across her face as she realized she wouldn't have to do this alone, the boys were always there with her. She nodded, a little choked up, "Thank you." She offered sincerly. Each taking an arm they both smiled at her.

"Thank you Mione." Ron whispered.

"We'll always be here for you." Harry added.

Hermione sent them both a smile and then they were moving. The tent was sparkling with lights and filled with fragrant flowers, everything white and gold. At the end of the aisle of people stood Charlie in a black shirt and dark leather pants and next to him in black trousers and shirt, hair pulled back in a thong was Bill. They looked so similar and so different.

Hermione felt a nervous flutter in her belly and held back a giggle as Bill winked at her. She grinned back at them. Harry handed her to Bill and Ron to Charlie so she swapped one trio for the other, a boy on either side. It was a surreal moment for her and somewhere she felt sad for it, things would never be the same but that tiny thought drifted away and she grinned back at her grooms.

The ceremony flew past and she barely remembered the words, saying the correct words when prompted and then being kiss passionately by each before being walked back down the aisle by Bill and Charlie, people clapping and smiling around them, some with damp eyes.

The two led her outside and to the old garden swing, "Feeling alright luv?" Bill asked her gently.

Hermione nodded, "It's all... it feels so surreal, like its all a dream."

"It's real." Charlie squeezed her hand, "you are our wife."

Hermione nodded, "You ok?" Bill asked again gently.

Hermione nodded again and smiled at them, "Yes, yes I'm good."

"Ready to go back in or want to sit out a while?" Charlie motioned to the swing.

"I suppose we ought to go in." She sighed, "But maybe just a few moments?"

"Of course." Charlie nodded tugging her to the swing, "I'd sit out here all night if you'd like."

Bill chuckled, "It's not so bad a crowd Char." Charlie shrugged and pulled Hermione in his lap in the swing, "Of course this way we don't have to share her." He winked at Hermione making her blush and snuggle into Charlie's broad chest.

The creaking swing the only thing to break her contentment, "This wont break will it?" She asked after another creaky squeek.

"Nah," Bill assured her, "It's old but the magic is good."

She looked over to him leaning on the tree watching them, "Does it not bother you at all? Either of you? I mean what if we argue or you do and then I have to pick sides? Or you feel like I spend to much time with one of you?"

"I like seeing you there." Bill motioned to them with a small smile, "I know to some that is messed up and if it were Perce I'd hit him but Char..." He shook his head, "This really is our life Luv, it's who we are, who we've always been."

"No relationship felt whole except the ones we shared." Charlie agreed, "Why non of mine lasted long."

"Same." Bill nodded, "Not saying we will never be jealous of your time but not of your affection."

"And you don't have to choose sides if we fight. We're brothers, it happens."

"It's rare but it does and none of our siblings took sides unless they agreed with one of us and that was their stance, mostly they just call us idiots behind our backs and stay out of the way knowing it would blow over quickly." Hermione sighed.

"Give it time luv." Charlie tightened his arms around her for a moment, "The very idea is still so new to you and now you are thrown full in to the life."

"You may spend more time with one of us for a time and then the other when life makes it. We'll each miss you but I want Charlie with you if I'm away and he wants you with me, we'd prefer both to be, that's just who we are but if one of us can't... we want you to not be alone... and thinking of it..." Bill's cheeks were a little pink.

"Fuck." Charlie agreed kissing her shoulder. "Stop talking or it will be a while before we go in." Bill nodded his agreement.

"Why?" Hermione asked twisting in his arms, as she did she slid over a slight bulge, "Oh." She blushed.

"Keep squirming and I really wont be going any where." Charlie groaned with a light flush to match his brothers.

"Sorry." Hermione blushed and bit her lip.

"Now you are begging to be kissed." Charlie laughed making her blush deepen, "It isn't helping." He lenaed forward to kiss her anyway until she was completely breathless. When he pulled back he gently lifted her from his lap, "Go on and take a walk with Bill."

She let a chuckling Bill lead her towards the field, away from the tent. "Bill?"

"Don't give me the look Luv, if I start kissing you we'll be here long enough for Charlie to catch up and none of us will be joining the party." Hermione nodded and brought a hand to her cheek willing the red to go away but found herself spun into Bills arms for a deep kiss that left her panting.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me?"

"Can't help it." Bill shrugged.

"Think of England." Charlie told his brother, "And come along, mum's poking her head out to look for us."

"Damn." Bill cursed and adjust his slacks, "Alright, let's go then." They head to the tent and when they entered everyone cheered, the alter had become a dance floor and everyone was sitting at the tables that had previously been pushed to the side.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

Hi all. I know you've been waiting patiently for new chapters but I don't know when I will edit and post what I have let alone finish.

I sort of disappeared from the site without a note for a couple years, only recently returning. My readers have been patient and faithful and I'm sorry to disappoint you all. I did not want to just disappear again, however RL has bitten again, deeply affecting my writing. A death in the family occurred a couple weeks ago and I cannot focus to edit nor return to writing what I was working on, my head and heart are just not with these characters and their stories. I do not know how long I will be not posting for but for now Luna Rising as well as New Houses and Shifting Tides may be considered indefinitely on hold.

I'm sorry to the people reading and thank you for reading my stories over the years. I hope to return with more as well as to one day finish the works I started.


End file.
